The Nightmares From Hell
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: After the events of Weapon XIV, the X-men are sent to a small town to investigate why teenagers are dying in their sleep. This proves to be a mistake as they soon meet a true living Nightmare. Will they make it out alive? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here, and I have yet another story for you all. Damn, I'm on a role. Anyway, while I was still writing Weapon XIV, I received a message from Movie-Brat. He gave me the perfect idea to write a crossover between X-men and A Nightmare On Elm Street. I thought this would be a perfect story to follow Weapon XIV, so I accepted the idea. Movie-Brat has helped me with some great ideas for the story. So, of course, he deserves a lot of the credit. ... BUT DON'T FORGET WHO'S WRITING THE STORY HERE! So yeah, thanks a lot Movie-Brat. By the way, this is using the Nightmare On Elm Street remake. Sorry, no Robert Englund here. Just good ol' Jackie Earle Haley. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Months had past after the events with the subject known as Weapon XIV, and Professor Xavier has had the X mansion rebuilt. Jackal, also known as Adrian Wilson, was enjoying his new life as an X-men. He was now a teacher, and an important member to the team. A bond between him and Rogue was formed as well. Rogue looked at Jackal as being her bestfriend. Her and Jackal would enjoy spending time together, that is until she wanted to spend some much needed time alone with her new lover, Gambit.

Jackal sat in his room, reading some comics that Rogue loaned to him. His air hand grown back some since his head was last smashed, but he still wore his black beanie.

**"Attention."** Xavier voice orders through a speaker, **"I need the following students and staff to report to my office this instant. Anna Marie, Kurt Wagner, Katherine Pryde, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Evan Daniels, Remy LeBeau, Logan, Tabitha Smith, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, and Adrian Wilson."** Jackal throws the comic down and stands to his feet.

"Why does he need so many kids?" Jackal questions to himself. He grabs his coat and leaves his room. On his way down the hall, he meets up with Gambit and Rogue.

"Dis better be good." Gambit states, "Remy was with da most breath-taking angel in the world." He wraps his arm around Rogue's waist.

"And I was with a swamp rat." Rogue replies. Gambit gave her a smug look. "Aaaw, but he's my swamp rat." Rogue states.

"God, I never thought you could be so lovie-dovie." Jackal informs, "You always came off as a heartless goth chick to me." Rogue gives him a dirty look. "Aaaw, but you're my heartless goth chick."Jackal informs, pinching Rogue's cheek. Rogue smacks his hand away, blushing a little. The three wander down the halls, meeting some more of the mutants on the way.

"Any of you have any idea why the Professor wants all of us?" Iceman questions.

"If I know the Professor, this might be a mission." Jean Grey informs.

"Maybe Magneto's up to something." Jubilee states.

"If he is, I'm gonna end Vic this time." Wolverine informs.

"Yu been sayin dat for so long, Logan." Gambit states, "What makes yu think dis one will be any different?" Wolverine launches out his claws, then raises a set up to Gambit's neck.

"This does!" Wolverine growls. Rogue pushes Wolverine's arm away from Gambit.

"You best leave him alone!" Rogue orders. Wolverine retracts his claws and continues on his way.

"I see he's still pissed about last time." Jackal states.

"Well, not everyone can be as strong as you." Rogue informs.

"Yeah, yeah, he's a god to all mutants, now can we stop talking about him." Cyclops replies. Him and Jean push past the three.

"Looks like someone ain't to fond of Adrian." Gambit states.

"I can't blame him." Jackal informs, "I destroyed his car and didn't even pay for it. All and all, I don't like him either." The twelve mutants arrive at Xavier's office, they all enter to find Xavier sitting at his desk.

"Good evening, all of you." Xavier greet, "I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here. Allow me to explain. I've selected each of you for this important mission. I'm sending you all to Los Angeles, California."

"Woo hoo, L.A.!" Boom-Boom cheers.

"I perfer New York." Jackal states.

"This is not a vaction." Xavier reminds, "There have been reports of supernatural activities in this small town. And your mission is to investigate."

"Why are we the ones investigating this, Chuck?" Wolverine questions.

"If I'm correct, then we my be dealing with a mutant." Xavier answers, "On this small street alone, there has been many reports of teenagers dying in their sleep. I believe we may be dealing with a telepathic or a new breed all together."

"Why isn't this happening to any of the adults?" Jackal questions.

"I'm not quite sure." Xavier informs, "I've been trying very hard to get as much information as I can, but no one on the street is willing to give any."

"I don't know how we're suppost to get the information." Rogue states, "What makes you think that they'll tell us anything?"

"All of you students will be attending a local high shcool." Xavier explains, "I'm sure that if you can earn the trust of any of the teenagers, then they might share their little secret."

"Are you sure the students are ready for this?" Wolverine questions.

"I'm quite positive." Xavier replies. Storm enters the office.

"Adrian, you have a visitor." Storm informs. Jackal looked a little surprised.

"I wonder who would..." Jackal says to himself, then makes a discovey, "Oh, no." A young looking woman enters the office. She had black hair and brown eyes. She also wore black lipstick. She wore tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, with the words 'Fuck off' on it, that covered her perfect figure. She also wore black boots, and a spiked wrist band. She strolled over to Adrian.

"Hey, I've been waiting in my car for ten minutes, are we going to the mall or what?" the woman questions.

"Yeah, just let me finish up here, Babe." Jackal answers. The young woman looks around at all of the mutants.

"Who are you?" Cyclops questions.

"Jade." the woman informs, "I'm Jackie's girlfriend."

"Jackie?" Nightcrawler and Shadowcat giggle. Jackal giving them a threatening look, causing Nightcrawler and Shadowcat to become silent.

"So, are you guys mutants too?" Jade questions.

"Of course." Xavier answers, "But we also perfer the term 'unnaturally gifted' as well."

"Whatever floats your boat." Jade replies. She turns her attention back to Jackal. "So, are you ready for our little weekend together?" she questions.

"Oh yeah, uh... about that... we can't go." Jackal informs. Jade appears to be angered.

"Why not?" Jade replies.

"The Professor is sending me to L.A. for a little while." Jackal explains.

"Are you fucking shitting me?" Jade growls, "You promised you would take me to that cabin you rented!"

"I know, but this is important." Jackal informs, "We'll have to do it another time."

"Um, Miss Jade, if I may, would you like to join Adrian and some of my students on their trip?" Xavier offers, "I'm sure that one more couldn't hurt."

"Really?" Jade replies, with an evil looking grin, "I'd like that." She turns back to Jackal. "Your boss saved you this time, Baby." she informs, pulling Jackal into a kiss, "I'll go get my things packed. And we need to go do some shopping if we're gonna be in L.A.." She pulls Jackal towards the door.

"Wait, Professor?" Jackal questions.

"It's fine Adrian." Xavier replies. With that, Jade pulls Jackal out the door.

"I don't like her." Wolverine states.

"Adrian can date anyone he pleases, Logan." Xavier informs, "And we can not judge him for that."

Outside, Jackal and Jade get in to Jade's car, with Jackal as the driver.

"You do a great job at acting." Jackal comments. Jade smiles, then morphs, revealing herself to be Mystique.

"Years of practice." Mystique informs. Jackal starts the car and drives off.

* * *

**A good start. It gets better. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of The Nighmares From Hell.**

* * *

The mutants were packing their bags, preparing for their trip to L.A.. Jackal placed his clothing in one duffle bag, and his weapons in another. Jade enters the room with Jackal.

"You all packed?" Jackal questions. Jade goes back to the door and holds up in a bag of her own. "Good girl." Jackal states. Jade strolls over to Jackal and looks into one of his bags. She sees a few comics and a video game.

"You like Spawn?" Jade questions.

"He's pretty awesome." Jackal answers.

"I guess you think the same about Mortal Kombat, huh?" Jade replies.

"I use to play the game in the arcades when I was younger." Jackal informs, "I always played as Scorpion. He's my favorite."

"Oh, before I forget, I got you a little gift." Jade replies. She reaches into her bag and pulls out an object, wrapped up in gift wrap. She hands it to Jackal, who opens it. He finds three dvd inside.

"Rocky Horror, Cats, and Phantom of the Opera." Jackal says, smiling.

"You told me about how much you liked those movie, and we have been seeing each other for a while, so I thought I'd get them for you." Jade informs.

"Thanks, Baby." Jackal replies, giving Jade a kiss, "You're so thoughtful."

"Don't go soft on me... Jackie." Jade teases, then morphs back into Mystique, "I still like my men tough." Jackal chuckles a little. There's a knock at the door, causing Mystique to morph back into Jade.

"Come in!" Jackal orders. Rogue enters the room.

"Hey, we're about to head to the airport." Rogue informs, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Jackal replies, throwing the movies into his bag and zipping it up. Jade looks at Rogue.

"You know, I really like your hair." Jade informs.

"Really?" Rogue questions.

"Yeah." Jade replies, "You know I've been think about getting my hair streaked, but I haven't really had the time."

"Well, maybe I can help you." Rogue informs.

"Fuck yeah!" Jade replies, "We can hang out. Maybe go to the Mall, get some new clothes, cause L.A. has to have some good shit."

"That would awesome!" Rogue informs, "Maybe we should bring the men along, just to torture them."

"Yeah!" Jade agrees.

"Oh god." Jackal says to himself, "If there was one time I wish I could die, it would be now." Jade grabs her bag and follows Rogue out the door. Jackal grabs his bags and follows. "Whoa, is Raven trying to be Rogue's friend?" Jackal wonders to himself. Gambit comes up from behind Jackal.

"I heard what Anna was talkin bout." Gambit informs, "The hell have you gotten me into?"

"Blame Raven." Jackal whispers. Wolverine joins the two.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Wolverine whispers a growl, "She's an enemy!"

"I think love can change the most blackest heart red, Logan." Jackal replies.

"What makes you think she really loves you?" Wolverine questions, "For all we know, she could just be trying to get you on her side!"

"I think it's a little more than that." Jackal replies.

Later, the mutants arrive at the airport and board a charter plane. Jackal wore contact lenses to hide his blank white eyes. Nightcrawler wore his holographic image inducer to hide his demonic looking form. Jade and Jackal sit with each other.

"Baby, what's up with the contacts?" Jade questions.

"The locals don't know that we're mutants." Jackal answers, "If they find out, they might suspect mutant activity as their problem, giving mutants a bad name once again."

"How are you guys gonna pull this off?" Jade replies, "I mean, having thirteen people in one house?"

"That reminds me." Jackal states, standing up. He faces the other mutants. "Guys, listen up!" Jackal orders, getting all of the mutants' attentions, "Before we left the mansion, Xavier told me about the story we have to stick to when we arrive in L.A.. Our story is that I'm your foster father. I believe in giving teens a second chance at live. Logan is my alcoholic brother." Some of the students start to laugh.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wovlerine growls. All of the students are silent.

"Oh, and as of now, Jade will be taking the role as your soon to be foster mother." Jackal continues, "A bonus I wanted to add." Jade giggles a little. A flight attendant taps Jackal on the shoulder.

"Mr. Wilson, we are about to take off." the attendant informs.

"Thanks." Jackal replies, then turns back to the students, "Remember, the fate of this whole mission rest on you all remembering this story." He then sits back down with Jade.

"Foster mother, huh?" Jade says.

"You'd do a good job." Jackal informs, then kisses Jade. The plane starts to take off. Shadowcat shakes a little as she sat when Nightcrawler.

"Vat's vrong, Kitty?" Nightcrawler questions.

"I don't like flying and heights." Shadowcat answers, "I'm afraid that I might phase through the plane."

"Don't vorry." Nightcrawler replies, "Youll be fine. Trust the Lord to bring you through." Shadowcat smiles at Nightcrawler.

Back at the airport, another charter plane was about to take off on a test flight. The members of the Brotherhood wanted behind a large shipping crate.

"How are we suppost to get on that plane unnoticed?" Toad questions.

"Don't worry." Avalanche answers, "Me and Pietro already have a plan."

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Blob questions.

"Because we need to check on our little leader." Avalanche answers, "I think something's up."

"You idiot, she's just trying to get that Jackal guy on our side." Scarlet Witch informs.

"I think it's more than that." Avalanche states, "She hasn't said a word on her progress. I don't think this is a plan anymore."

"Whatever, you dum..." Scarlet Witch tried to reply, only to vanish in a blue and white blurr.

"Wanda?" Toad questions, confused, "Whoa..." Toad vanishes as well.

"What's going on?" Blob questions. Only to vanish as well. Then came Avalanche. They all appeared on the plane.

"They crew has been taken care of." Quicksilver informs, "I gave them a little something to keep them out until we reach L.A.."

"Good." Avalanche replies, "Let's go." Quicksilver and Avalanche enter the cockpit. The plane then takes off, following the path of the X-men.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

After three hours of flight, the mutants finally receive word that they are about to land in L.A..

"Guys, get your shit together, we're in California!" Jackal informs, "We'll be in L.A. in a few minutes."

"What do you wanna do first, Jean?" Cyclops questions.

"I'm not sure." Jean answers.

"I don't know about you, but me and Kitty are gonna go..." Jubilee explains.

"SHOPPING!" Jubilee and Shadowcat scream in excitement.

"Hold that thought, girls." Jackal informs, "We can't do anything until tomorrow. We have a little work to do before we have some fun." The two girls frown and sit back in their seats. "When we get off, there will be a few cars waiting for us at the airport." Jackal explains, "And from there, we will be driving to a small town, known as 'Springwood'. There, we will find the house that the Professor has rented for us."

"Wow, I had no idea we were doing all of that!" Cyclops comments, in a smart-ass fashion, "Is there anything else you wanna tell us that we already know?"

"Yeah, keep running that smart mouth of yours and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jackal informs.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Cyclops states.

"Scott, please!" Jean begs Cyclops.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but it's really starting to piss me off!" Jackal informs.

"My problem?" Cyclops questions, "You tried to kill me the first day you showed up! You trashed my car! And now, you're my teacher! What the hell do you think my problem is?:

"I'm really sorry, Adrian!" Jean replies, "Scott won't cause any more problems. Will you, Scott?" Cyclops stares at Jackal for a moment.

"Whatever." Cyclops says. The flight attendant comes up to Jackal.

"Mr. Wilson, we are about land." the attendent informs.

"Thank you, Miss." Jackal replies. He sits back down with Jade.

"I never knew you and Scott had a little history with each." Jade whispers.

"It's nothing." Jackal replies. All of a sudden, Jackal's sight start to go blurry and a sharp pain rushes to his head. Jade notices this event.

"Adrian, are you okay?" Jade questions.

"It's... just a headach." Jackal answers, "It'll go away."

"Are you sure?" Jade replies.

"Yeah, Baby, I'm okay." Jackal informs. Jackal lifted his left sleeve to see the veins of his wrist was black again. The veins returned to normal and Jackal pulls his sleeve back down.

Later, the mutants had left the airport and were now heading into the town of Springwood. Jackal, Jade, Rogue, and Gambit drove a black, Ford Pick-up, along with Jubilee, Iceman, Boom-Boom, and Spyke in the back. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat drove a brand new sports car, similar to Cyclops last car. When they had reached the town, they got a lot of stares from the locals.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Rogue questions.

"Two cars full of people, I'd stare too." Jade informs. The two cars soon come to a stop in front of a large, white house. Jackal, Jade, Rogue, and Gambit get out of the truck.

"Home, sweet home." Jackal states, wrapping his arm around Jade's waist.

"This is pretty nice." Jade replies. Jackal sees a few more locals staring out of the corner of his eye.

"Only the best for my family." Jackal states. He kisses Jade on the cheek. "Get into character, the people are watching." Jackal whispers in her ear. Jade nods.

"Kids, get your things and we'll check out the house." Jade says. The mutants look at her confused, then look at Jackal. Jackal nudges his head a bit towards the people who were watching. The mutants soon got the message.

"You heard your mother, let's go!" Jackal orders. The mutants grabbed their bags and headed into the house. As Jackal grabbed his bags, his super earing picks up something that the people were saying. It sounded like 'Poor kids'. Jackal wonders for a moment, then shakes off the feeling and went in the house.

"This house is so big." Iceman comments.

"If this house only has one bathroom, I'm gonna be pissed." Boom-Boom informs.

"A few of the rooms have bathrooms in them, Tabby." Wolverine replies.

"There's not enough rooms for us." Spyke states.

"Yeah, about that, you all will have to share rooms." Jackal replies, "So gather round, I have to split you guys up." All of the mutants surround Jackal. "All of the doors are labelled one to five." Jackal explains, "Kurt and Evan, you're in number three."

"Why not do it in order?" Spyke questions.

"Because I just feel like being random today." Jackal answers, "Now, Kitty and Rogue, you're in number one."

"Why can't me and Remy share a room." Rogue questions.

"I second dat." Gambit adds, giving Rogue a seductive smile.

"Because there will be no fucking as long as we are being watched." Jackal answers, "Now, please, let me finish. Tabitha and Julilation, number four. Scott and Bobby, number two. And Remy and Logan, number five."

"Where are you and her gonna sleep?" Wolverine questions.

"Me and Jade will be in the basement." Jackal answers, "Don't wanna keep you guys up." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Jackal opens the door to find a blond headed woman, and a black hair, teenage looking boy.

"Hi, I'm Linda Davids, and I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." the woman greets.

"Well, thank you." Jackal replies, "My name's Adrian Wilson. Would you like to meet the family?"

"Of course." Linda answers. Linda and the boy enter the house. "Oh, how rude of me." Linda states, "This is my son, Mark."

"Hey, Mark." Jackal greets.

"Hey." Mark replies, not putting any effort into a wave.

"Oh, Mark's just a little shy around new people." Linda informs.

"Mom!" Mark growns.

"That's okay kid." Jackal informs, "I use to be like you. Hey, guys, come meet our neighbors!" The mutants join the three.

"Are these all yours?" Linda questions.

"No, but I wish they were." Jackal answers, "I took these kids in. They all use to live on the street. I was once like them. That's why I took them in."

"You're so sweet." Linda informs. Mark walks over to Rogue and Gambit.

"Hi, I'm Anna Marie." Rogue greets, "And this is Remy."

"I'm Mark." Mark replies, "Are you guys going to the high school?"

"Yeah." Rogue answers.

"Cool." Mark replies, "I'll see you there. But, tell me about your first night here. Like if anything strange happens."

"What do you mean?" Gambit questions.

"I'll explain later." Mark answers.

"Well, we better be going." Linda informs, "It was good meeting all of you. And Adrian, I hope you and Jade will come to my party I'm having on Friday."

"It was good meeting you too." Jackal informs, "We'll be there."

"Come back anytime." Jade says.

"We will." Linda replies, "Come on, Mark." Mark and Linda leave the house.

"Dat was a little strange." Gambit states.

"I know." Rogue replies, thinking about what Mark had said.

* * *

**Keep reading. It gonna get better in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The mutants had just finished their first dinner in their new home for the next few weeks. Rogue and Shadowcat were lying on their beds, dressed in their nightware. Shadowcat was listening to music, and Rogue was reading I Am Legend. Gambit enters the room. He strolls over to Rogue's bed.

"Oh, Chere, yu look so good." Gambit informs. Rogue smiles.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Rogue comments. Her and Gambit share a long kiss.

"Get a room!" Shadowcat says. Rogue grabs a pillow and throws it at her, not breaking the kiss from Gambit. They soon break apart.

"I'm gonna die without yu, Anna." Gambit states.

"Well, then you'll just make me even happier." Rogue replies. Gambit kisses her again, then heads for the door.

"Goodnight, my sweet sourthern spice." Gambit says, closing the door behind him. Rogue continues to read her book, with a smile on her face.

"God, I've never seen you this way before." Shadowcat states, "You're too nice."

"Watch it, I still got the that sourthern fury flowing through my body, little girl." Rogue informs.

"Whatever." Shadowcat replies, "It's getting late. We have school in the morning." Shadowcat turns off her radio and turns off the light. Rogue closes her book and covers herself with her blanket. Within minutes, Rogue had already dozed off. She lays motionless on her bed, making no other moves than breathing. The house had grown quiet. The only ones awake were Jackal, Jade, and Wolverine, who where down in the kitchen, playing a game of cards. Rogue began to feel warmer, which didn't bother her much as she continued to sleep. A few minutes had past, and Rogue felt even warmer than before. She started to sweat from the heat that had came over her body. Soon, the heat becomes to much for her and she wakes up. She sat up in her bed, wondering why it was so hot. She looked over at Shadowcat, who seemed to be just fine. Rogue stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turns on the cold water and places her hands under the streaming water. She whips her hands back with a burning sting.

"Aahh!" Rogue hishs in pain, "What the hell?" The water was boiling hot. She slowly flicks a few fingers into the streaming water, and found that it was now cold. "Dammit, it must be the plumbing in this place." she thought. She cups a bit of water in her hands and dips face into it, rubbing the cool water on her face. She grabs a towel and dries her face.

"Hee, hee, hee..." some faint giggles catch Rogue's ear. She exits the bathroom and strolls over to the window of the room. She moves the curtains to see three little girls playing jump-rope. Each girl looks to be six at the very least. Rogue looks at her clock, which read 10:47p.m.. Rogue opens her window, and sticks her head out.

"Girls!" Rogue calls out, "Don't ya'll think it's a little late to be playing jump-rope?" The little girls didn't seem to hear her, as they continued to jump-rope.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." the girls start to chant, "Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." When the chant was finished, Rogue couldn't believe what she heard. Rogue hears Shadowcat snoar a little, and turns her head to look at her. When Rogue turns her head back towards the window, the girls were gone. Rogue looks around outside, but found no girls in sight. Rogue closes the window and the curtains. She heads to the door of her room, and opens it. The lights were off, and everyone appeared to be asleep. Rogue slowly steps out of the room and makes her way down the dark hall. She comes to the stairs and goes down them. When she reaches the bottom, she is greeted by one of the little girls.

"AAAHH!" Rogue screams, then catches herself. The girl just stares at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be down here." Rogue informs, "But you shouldn't be coming into other people's house, darling. Does your mommy and daddy know where you are?" The little girl turns and runs away. "Wait!" Rogue orders, following her. Rogue chases the little girl through the house. Soon, Rogue loses sight of her. She slowly moves around the house, looking for the girls. The little pitter-patter of feet catches Rogue's ear, and she sees the little girl open a door and go in. Rogue strolls over to the door and finds it leads to the basement. "Little girl, this isn't the time for games!" Rogue informs, starting to go down the stairs, "It's time for you to go home!" Rogue reaches the bottom and turns to find a surprising sight. It appeared that she was in some kind of boiler room. The light was a dim red. The whole place was full of steam. The heat was intense. Rogue slowly moved through the narrow paths. Rusted pipes were everywhere. She then starts to hear to sound of metal scraping metal. "This isn't a good place for you to play!" Rogue states.

"It is for me." replies a deep raspy voice. Rogue turns around in shock after hearing the voice. Rogue sees a dark figure, surrounded by clouds of steam. The figure appeared to be wearing a dark brown fedora.

"Who are you?" Rogue questions, a little afraid. The figure starts to step closer towards her. As he left some of the steam, Rogue could see that the figure was wearing a red and green striped sweater.

"You don't belong in Springwood." the figure states. Rogue slowly backs away as the figure comes closer. Soon, Rogue can see that the figure was wearing brown trousers and worn working boots. "I want you gone." the figure informs. The figure slings up his right hand, revealing a gloved hand with knife long blades extending from the tips of the fingers.

"Don't come any closer!" Rogue warns. The figure grabs Rogue by the neck with his left hand. The figure then leans in close to her. Rogue looks with pure shock at the face of the figure. It was the face of a burn victim. He had no hair on his head. His teeth were brown and filthy. His eyes were very dark. His left cheek was slightly missing, revealing more teeth in the back of his mouth. The figure smiles a little at the sight of Rogue.

"Your powers don't work in here." the figure informs. The figure starts to move his razor bladed glove towards her face. "I know what you are, heh, heh." the figure cackles, "I know everything about you." His grip around her neck starts to tighten. He trails one of his blades down Rogue's cheek. Rogue shakes in fear.

"Wh-what are you?" Rogue questions, still afraid for her life.

"Your worst nightmare." the figure answers, rearing his glove back, then tries to swip.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Rogue screams, as she wakes up. Shadowcat is woken up by the scream and checks on.

"What's wrong?" Shadowcat questions, fearing the worst was happening. Rogue looks around, finding that see is back in her room. Jackal appears out of a cloud of black smoke, armed with his katana. Wolverine bursts into the room, launching out his claws.

"What's going on?" Jackal growls, searching the room. Wolverine sniffs the air.

"I don't smell anyone else!" Wolverine informs. They all look at Rogue, who was still shaken.

"I... I guess it was just a dream." Rogue says. All of the others sigh with relief. Gambit runs into the room, then runs to Rogue's bedside.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Gambit questions.

"It was just a nightmare." Jackal informs, "I bet she's just a little stressed from the flight."

"Yu need someone to sleep with yu?" Gambit questions, with a smirk on his face. Jackal grabs Gambit by his collar, and drags him away from the bed. "Wait, what bout Kitty?" Gambit questions. Jackal stops and looks back, with one eyebrow arched.

"No, I'm fine!" Rogue informs, a little annoyed.

"Dammit!" both Gambit and Jackal yell. Jackal drags Gambit out of the room, then looks back.

"Goodnight, sleep well." Jackal says. He then leaves the room. Wolverine follow, still searching the room a bit. He then closes the door behind him. Rogue lays back down on her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shadowcat questions.

"Yeah, Kitty." Rogue answers. Shadowcat shrugs, then returns to her bed. Rogue lays awake on her bed. She thinks about the strange event that has happened.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter. There'll be more just like it. Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The day after the mutants arrived, they were already attending Springwood High. After a few classes, the mutants sat down for lunch. Rogue and Gambit sat alone together. The other mutants all sat together. Rogue had a few items on her tray, simply a slice of pizza, a can of Coke, and a pudding cup. Gambit had double of everything Rogue had. The two sat and talked for awhile, until their new neighbor, Mark, sat down at the table.

"Hey." Mark greets, "Remember me?"

"Yeah, Mark, right?" Rogue answers.

"Yeah." Mark replies, "So, how was your first night? Did anything strange happen?"

"Nothing strange with me." Gambit answers. Mark nods.

"How about you?" Mark replies. Rogue thinks for a moment.

"Um... yeah, something strange did happen." Rogue answers, "But it was just a dream." Mark's eyes become wide.

"What happened in the dream?" Mark questions. Rogue looks at him for a moment, a little confused.

"Uh... I woke up and I was feeling very hot." Rogue explains.

"Oh, I think I like dis dream." Gambit states.

"No, I mean it felt like I was in an oven." Rogue continues, "So, I got up and went to the sink. But when I turned the cold water on, it was boiling hot." Mark continues to look with wide eyes. "And then it was cold again." Rogue continues, "Then I heard giggling from outside. So, I went to the window and saw three little girls jump-roping. When I tried to talk to them, they didn't notice me. Then they started chanting some kind of song. Like..."

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you." Mark starts to chant. Rogue looks at him with wide eyes, in total shock. "Three, four, better lock your doors." Mark continues.

"Five, six, grad your crucifix." both Mark and Rogue chant together, "Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again." Gambit looks at the two.

"So, yu two had da same dream?" Gambit replies.

"Anna, what happened next?" Mark questions. Rogue thinks for a moment.

"Well, the girls disappeared, and I went down stairs." Rogue explains, "And one of the girls was at the bottom. I chased the girl around the house, until she went down into the basement. And when I followed her, I found a boiler room."

"What happened down there?" Mark replies.

"I looked for the girl, but couldn't find her." Rogue continues, "But then I found a man. He had a hat, a green and red striped sweater, and brown pants. And his face was burnt, and he had these long claws on this glove he wore."

"You need to get out of this town." Mark informs.

"Why?" Rogue questions.

"He'll come for you." Mark replies.

"Who?" Gambit questions.

"Freddy." Mark answers, "Freddy Krueger. He'll come for you."

"What are yu talkin bout?" Gambit questions. Mark sighs.

"About thirteen years ago, there was an old pre-school." Mark explains, "And there was a lot of kids who went to it. And there was a guy, Fred Krueger, he lived in the school. And he loved the kids, and they loved him. But one day, the kids started to act a little strange. The parents couldn't believe that Freddy could have done anything. But it got a little worse. So, the parents got together and went to the school, but Freddy was already gone. The parents didn't want him to get away with what he did, so they searched for him. They soon got lucky and found him. They chased him down, and he hid in an old, ran-down, power plant. The parents, not wanting their kids to suffer in court, burned the building down. Or at least, most of it. Freddy died in the fire. But he came back, in the one place the parents couldn't protect their kids. Their dreams." Rogue and Gambit sat silent for a moment.

"You're kidding, right?" Rogue questions, "You can't be serious."

"I am serious." Mark answers, "He'll come." Mark grabs his tray and gets up from the table. "Take my advice, don't fall asleep." Mark informs, then walks off. Rogue and Gambit sit for awhile.

"Don't listen to him, Anna." Gambit says, "If yu ask me, he's a little off."

"But how could he have know all that stuff, Remy?" Rogue questions, "And maybe that guy is really what we're dealling with."

"Or maybe he's tryin to scare da new guys on da block." Gambit replies. Just then, Shadowcat comes over to the two.

"I just thought I'd inform guys, some kid died in their sleep last night." Shadowcat informs, "We just heard some other students talking about it." Rogue and Gambit look at each other, then Rogue turns her attention back to Shadowcat.

"Did they say how he died?" Rogue questions.

"I think his throat was slit." Shadowcat answers. All of a sudden, the bell rings. "We better get back to class." Shadowcat informs.

Later, we find Jubilee sitting in her history class. She was tired from staying up the night before, searching local malls in L.A.. She starts to doze off, but catches herself. But as she tries to focuse, she starts to doze off again. She wakes up, this time finding the classroom room empty. She looks around the room, then stands to her feet. She leaves the classroom and wonders down the hall. It was completely empty as well. She looks at her watch, which read 1:20 pm.

"Shit, I'm gonna be late for science!" Jubilee says to herself. She runs down the hall, only to become lost. Thankfully, she sees a man mopping the floors. She strolls over towards him. "Excuse me, Sir." Jubilee says, getting the man's attention. He was a thin man, a little short too. "Can you tell me where room 307 is?" Jubilee questions. The man smiles.

"Yeah, it's right there." the man answers, in a soft voice. He points to a door next to her. She looks over and finds that he's right.

"Thanks." Jubilee replies, heading in.

"No problem." the man says, grinning. When Jubilee takes her seat, she finds that she's the only one in the classroom, other than a teacher, who was whipping chalk off the black board.

"Am I late?" Jubilee wonders. All of a sudden, she hears a loud scrapping sound.

"No, you're just in time." states a raspy voice. Jubilee looks back up at the black broad to see that the teacher had been switched with someone else. "Welcome to Freddy 101, bitch." the figure states. The figure was dressed in a green and red striped sweater, a brown fedora, and had a glove over his right hand, that had four knife long blades connected to each finger, minus the thumb. The figure turns, revealing to have a burnt face. Jubilee looks at the figure with fear. "You know, you should think about other things besides shopping." the figure informs, "Like how you're gonna stay alive." Jubilee jumps out of her chair and runs to the door. She tries to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She sees the man that was still in the hallway.

"HELP!" Jubilee cries out. The man looks at her, then smiles. All of a sudden, the man was set on fire. Jubilee couldn't believe what was going on.

"Too bad." the figure whispers in her ear. Jubilee turns, with her back against the door. The figure rears his claws back. "Get out of my town." the figure orders.

***Slam***

Jubilee wakes up, finding herself back in her history class. She sees a book laying on her desk and looks up, only to find her teacher.

"Did my lesson bore you that much, Miss Lee?" the teacher questions. Jubilee looks around, only to see that everyone else had left.

"I'm sorry." Jubilee replies.

"It's fine." the teacher informs, "Just don't let it happen again."

* * *

**Getting even better. Hope you keep reading. Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Rogue and Gambit stood in the crowded hall of Springwood High, getting items from their lockers.

"What's wrong, Chere?" Gambit questions, "Yu haven't said much since dat Mark kid said dat stuff."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Rogue answers, "That stuff was kind of freaky."

"Yu never admit dat yu're scared." Gambit replies, "Dis must be pretty bad." Rogue closes her locker and leans her back against it.

"I really don't wanna sleep alone tonight." Rogue informs.

"Yu got Kitty." Gambit replies.

"Yeah, but that's not the same." Rogue informs.

"Yu need me to sleep with yu?" Gambit questions.

"If it ain't no trouble." Rogue answers.

"Yu kiddin?" Gambit questions, "It would be Heaven!"

"Of course you'd say that." Rogue replies. Gambit closes his locker and wraps his arm around Rogue's and they walk together.

"Don't worry." Gambit says, "Yu're knight in shinnin armor will be there for yu." Rogue chuckles a little. Her shoulder bumps into another girl's. Rogue looks back. She stops in her tracks. "What wrong?" Gambit questions. Rogue looks at Gambit then, turn head back to see the girl was gone.

"I thought I saw Wanda." Rogue answers. Gambit looks back with Rogue.

"Yu must be seeing dings." Gambit informs, "Dere's no way she'd be here." Rogue stands for a few seconds, then shakes her head.

"You're right." Rogue replies. The two walk away.

We find Scarlet Witch hiding in a closet with Quicksilver.

"Thank god, I thought our cover was blown." Scarlet Witch says.

"You need to watch out." Quicksilver informs, "I thought you'd be smarter than this."

"Shut up!" Scarlet Witch growls, "I'm just a little tired because someone was too cheap to pay for a another room!"

"Hey, we're on a budget!" Quicksilver replies, "But I'm sure don't you need to eat." Scarlet Witch gives him a dirty look.

"Whatever." Scarlet Witch says, "But if I can't get a single night of sleep without smelling Toad's horrific oder, I'm kicking your ass!" Scarlet Witch leaves the closet. Quicksilver take a huge gulp.

A little while later, the school bell rings and the students head for the exits of the high school. The mutants meet in front of the school.

"Okay, I have room for three more in the back of my car." Cyclops informs, "Who needs a ride? Anna, you and Remy coming?"

"Adrian's picking us up." Rogue answers.

"Okay." Cyclops replies, "Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee then." Cyclops, Jean, and the other three hope into the car. Spyke hopes on his skateboard and skates away.

"Hey, Evan, where're you goin?" Gambit questions. Spyke didn't answer. All of a sudden, Jackal pulls up in the truck.

"Come on guys, we gotta go!" Jackal says. Gambit and Rogue get in the truck with Jackal, and Iceman and Boom-Boom get in the back of it. As the truck pulls away, Rogue sees Mark staring at them out of the corner of her eye. She turns her head and makes eye contact with him. She could see him mouthing the words "You need to leave Springwood".

"So, how was school?" Jackal questions.

"It was okay." Rogue answers.

"Heard a kid died last night." Jackal informs, "You learn anything about it?"

"...No." Rogue answers. Jackal looks at her, then back at the road.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Jackal questions. Rogue looks at him. Jackal taps his right ear with his finger. "You don't have to lie." Jackal informs, "We need to know."

"I... don't feel like talkin right now." Rogue informs, "Can we talk later." Jackal nods. "I hate when he does that." Rogue whispers to Gambit.

"Then you should tell the truth." Jackal replies. Rogue sighs.

"That's really annoying." Rogue says.

"It's annoying for me too." Jackal replies, "Like when Jade wants to talk, I really have to listen." Gambit chuckles a little.

That evening, Rogue was in her room, searching for information on Jubilee's laptop.

"You've been on that thing for awhile." Shadowcat informs, "What are you looking for?" Rogue looks at her.

"I'm looking for some information on this guy." Rogue answers.

"What's his name?" Shadowcat questions.

"Freddy Krueger." Rogue answers.

"Who's that?" Shadowcat questions, "Some singer from one of those gothic bands you like?"

"You could say that." Rogue replies.

"Well, me and Jubilee are gonna go to the mall." Shadowcat informs. She grabs her purse and leaves the room. A few minutes later, Jackal walks into the room.

"Hey, Jade's making dinner, you like steak?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Rogue answers. Jackal strolls over to the bed and looks at the screen of the laptop. He sees a picture a thin man with light brown hair and glasses. He was standing with a bunch of little children. He sees a name above the picture.

"Who's Fred Krueger?" Jackal questions.

"Just some guy I'm supposed to do a report on." Rogue answers. Jackal sits on the edge of the bed.

"You said that you didn't wanna talk earlier." Jackal says, "You ready to talk now?" Rogue sighs.

"Fine." Rogue replies, "Mark told me something about what's going on around here. I don't know if it's true or not."

"What is it?" Jackal questions.

"Well, that nightmare I had last night fits with the story." Rogue explains, "This guy, Freddy Krueger, he lived in a pre-school. He did bad things to the kids there. And the parents hunted him down and killed him."

"Okay, what's this have to do with your nightmare." Jackal replies.

"Mark said he came back." Rogue explains, "He came back to kill the kids that were in the pre-school. He kills them in the one place the parents can't help them, their dreams." Jackal focuses hard on the story. "And for some reason he decided to go after the other kids. And in that nightmare last night, I found a man in a boiler room. He had a burnt face and a glove with claws on it. He said he wants us gone. It was Freddy. And there was these girls and they chanted some song. And Mark knew the lyrics." Jackal and Rogue sit in silence. He then stands and head towards the door. "Do you believe me?" Rouge questions.

"You weren't lying." Jackal informs, "But I don't know if that's true or not. I have to make a call." Jackal closes the door behind him. Rogue sits and stares at the picture of Fred Krueger.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

In a small hotel room, Toad sat alone on a bed. The other members of the Brotherhood had gone out. Toad reaches under the bed and pulls up a duffle bag. He un-zips one of the side pockets and pulls out a small zip lock bag with four joints in it.

"Hello, my babies, daddy missed you." Toad says. He pulls one of the joints out and lights it. After a few hits, Toad starts to feel the effects. "Damn, this shit is strong." Toad says to himself, "Jay Dog was right." Toad lays down and flips on the TV. After a few minutes, Toad starts to doze off.

"Todd." says a soft voice, "Wake up." Toad opens his eyes to see the Scarlet Witch laying on top of him.

"Wanda?" Toad questions, a little surprised, "I thought you went with the guys?"

"I left them." Scarlet Witch replies, "I wanted to see you."

"Ha, who wouldn't." Toad questions. Scarlet Witch starts to rub Toad's inner left thigh. Scarlet Witch smacks her lips together with Toad's. After a few seconds, their lips part. Toad had a surprised look on his face. "Whoa, I see you finally came around!" he states. Scarlet Witch smiles, then gets off of him and stands up.

"If you want me, come get me." Scarlet Witch purrs, walking into the bathroom. The door closes behind her.

"Bathroom sex... kinky!" Toad says. He strolls over to the door and opens it. He finds that the door does not lead to a bathroom, but to a downwards staircase. A little confused, Toad starts to walk door the stairs. Soon he reaches the bottom and finds a bra hanging on the stair rail. "Teasing me, huh?" Toad chuckles. He turns to see that he was in some kind of boiler room. "Whoa." he says. He starts to walk down the narrow path way. He ducks under a few rust pipes. A cloud of steam sprays in Toad's face, scaring him a little. "Shit!" Toad says, "Wanda I don't like this place!" There was no responce. Toad takes a few steps further. "Wanda?" Toad calls out.

"Sorry, just me." replies a raspy voice from behind Toad.

"AAAHH!" Toad screams turning around. A figure with a burnt face, a striped sweater, and a brown fedora stood behind him. The figure rears back his right hand, which hand a glove with four blades attached to the fingers, and swipes at Toad. Toad leaps backwards, dodging the blades.

"Heh, heh, heh." the figure chuckles.

"Where's Wanda?" Toad yells. The figure smiles.

"Todd, I want you, Todd." the figure says in Scarlet Witch's voice, "I want that big, long togue of yours in my wet pussy." Toad starts to freak out a little. He take off running. "Heh, heh, they all think they can run." the figure says in his normal voice. Toad runs fast down the narrow path, trying to get away. The figure scrapes his claws on the pipes, as he walks down the path. Toad continues to run down the path. "One, two, Freddy's coming for you." the figure chants, "Heh, heh, heh. Three, four, better lock you door." Toad rounds a corner, only to find a dead end.

"SHIT!" Toad yells.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix." Toad hears the figure chant, "Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten..." Toad slowly strolls over to the corner, and peeks around. The figure was nowhere in sight. Toad sighs in relief. "Never sleep again." a raspy voice whispers in Toad's ear.

Toad wakes up, finding himself back in the hotel room.

"Just a dream." Toad sighs. He looks at the joint that was in the ash tray. "God, I need to get off this stuff." he says. He gets up and goes into the bathroom. He looks in the mirror, looking at his blood-shot eyes. He knocks a tooth brush off of the sink. He picks it up and looks back in the mirror to see the figure from his dream. In shock, Toad turns around and spits out his tongue, trying to hit the figure. The figure grabs his tongue, then flings Toad up to the ceiling of the bathroom. Toad lands flat on the floor. The figure starts to drag Toad out by his tongue. "NO!" Toad screams, "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE!" The figure flings Toad into the walls of the room. Toad hits each wall with so much force, he hears some of his bones snap. Toad lands hard on the floor, gasping for air.

"What's wrong?" the figure questions, "Freddy got your tongue?" The figure slices off the tip of Toad's tongue with one of his claws.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Toad screams in pain. The figure continues to slice more and more of the tongue off. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" Toad continues to screams. The figure slices until he reaches the end of the tongue. He grabs Toad by the head, and places one of his claws to his throat.

"Don't worry, you'll make plenty of new friends where you're going." the figure informs. He rakes the claw across Toad's throat.

Toad laid dead on the hotel bed, with blood pouring from his mouth and neck.

The figure raises his blood covered claw and licks it.

"What a rush, heh, heh." the figure chuckles. He slices Toad's head off and picks it up. "Ah, a fine trophy for my collection." he says, "My first mutant. There'll be more where this came from. Hmmmmm, heh, heh, heh."

* * *

**Freddy has taken the his first live in the story! Keep reading. There's more to come. Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, Jackal, Jade, and some of the other mutants were over at the home of Linda Davids. Many people gathered there for a big party. Jackal was dressed in a black button up T-shirt and blue jeans. He also wore his black beanie. Jade wore a red tank top and a short jean skirt. They stood together, drinking a few beers.

"Why did we come here?" Jade questions.

"Need to learn a few things." Jackal answers.

"I see." Jade replies, "So, what have you learned so far?"

"Well, I've learned that guy..." Jackal explains, pointing at a black man in a flowerly T-shirt, "Is married to that chick..." he points at a black woman in a green tank top, "And is sleeping with that chick." he points at a white woman in a red T-shirt. Jade smiles and looks at Jackal.

"It's good to know that you're good if I every need to black mail someone." Jade informs. Just then, Linda Davids stroll over to the two.

"Adrian, Jade, I'm so glad you could make it." Linda greets with a smile.

"It's good to be here." Jade informs.

"Let me introduce you two to my husband." Linda says. The two follow Linda. Rogue and Gambit sat at a table with Jean and Cyclops.

"Dis party is dead." Gambit states.

"I don't know, the adults seem to like it." Jean replies.

"Of course, they're old." Cyclops states, "I'm getting a hot dog. Any of you want anything?"

"I'll take some chips." Jean answers.

"Yu want somethin, Anna?" Gambit questions.

"A burger would be nice, baby." Rogue answers.

"Come on, Scott, dese women are stravin." Gambit chuckles. The two leave the table. The two girls stare at each other in silence.

"So, how are you two doing?" Jean questions.

"Fine." Rogue answers, annoyed. Jean sighs. Jean raises up her arms, stretching, revealing a cut on the bottom of her right forearm. "What happened to you?" Rogue questions. Jean sees the cut on her arm.

"Oh... I don't know." Jean answers, "I woke up and it was there. I must have cut myself on a loose spring of my bed." Rogue thinks for a moment.

"Did you have a nightmare before that?" Rogue questions. Jean looks at Rogue with surprise.

"How did you know?" Jean questions.

"It's a long story." Rogue informs, "What happened?" Jean thinks for a moment.

"Well, I was just asleep in my bed." Jean explains.

**[The night before]**

We find Jean Grey sleeping in her bed. Everything was quite. The blanket that covered her perfect body is slowly pulled down by some unseen force. Jean remained asleep. Soon the blanket is removed, revealing her white bra and panties. A cool breaze hits Jean and she wakes up. She looks down to see that her blanket was removed.

"That's strange." Jean says to herself. She shrugs off any thoughts and covers herself up with the blanket.

"Going to bed so soon?" questions a raspy voice. Jean looks over shocked to see a figure standing by her bed. The figure grabs Jean by the hair and yanks her out of bed.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Jean screams in pain. The figure flings her into the wall. He holds a blade to her neck. She could now see that the figure has a burnt face, a striped sweater, and brown fedora.

"I thought we could have a little fun." the figure chuckles with a dirty smile, "You look like a girl who likes to have fun, heh, heh, heh." Jean focuses her powers on the figure. All of a sudden, the figure flies across the room and hits the wall. Jean slowly moves closer to the figure who was trying to get up off the ground. Just then, Jean starts to float in mid air.

"What?" Jean questions in shock. The figure smiles.

"Heh, heh, stupid little bitch." the figure chuckles, "You really think you can take me?" The figure stands to his feet. "You got talent, I'll give you that." the figure says, "But in here, I control you." All of a sudden, Jean is slammed down hard on her bed. Some how Jean couldn't move any part of her body.

"I-I can't move!" Jean says in shock. The figure grins as her nears the bed.

"Let me ask you a question." the figure says, "Do you think this is a fucking game?" Jean didn't respond. "DO YOU?" the figure roars, holding a claw to her neck.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Jean screams. The figure smiles.

"Call me Freddy." the figure replies. Jean manages to free her hand from Freddy's control and tries to hit him. Freddy grabs the arm and scratches it with one of his claws.

"AAAAHH!" Jean screams.

"Heh, heh, heh." Freddy chuckles.

**[The present day]**

"And then I woke up, and there was a loose spring sticking out of my mattress." Jean finishes her story. The two were silent.

"I had a dream similar to yours." Rogue informs. Jean looks at her surprised again. Just then, Gambit and Cyclops sit back down at the table with the food.

"I got yu mustard and pickles, Chere." Gambit informs.

"Thanks." Rogue replies, giving him a kiss. Jean didn't take her eyes off of Rogue.

"Jean?" Cyclops questions. A few second past.

"What?" Jean replies.

"I got you your chips." Cyclops informs.

"Oh... thanks." Jean says.

"So, what yu ladies been talkin bout?" Gambit questions. The two girls were silent.

Jackal and Jade follow Linda to the grill where a man in a white button up shirt, and a red apron was flipping burgers.

"Tim, these are our neighbors, Adrian and Jade Wilson." Linda introduces the two.

"Timothy Davids, nice to meet you." the man greets, "So, how long you two been married?"

"Actually, we're still engaged." Jade informs.

"Really?" Tim questions, "Well, if I was Adrian, I would have put a ring on your finger as soon as I saw a pretty thing like you."

"You're too kind." Jade replies

"I'm serious." Tim informs, "He should have married you on the spot!"

"I tried to." Jackal states.

"Ha, ha, I'm sure you two will be perfect together." Tim informs.

"Oh, I know the perfect place to get your wedding dress!" Linda informs.

"Oh... well, we weren't really wanting to make a big deal out of it." Jade replies.

"Nonsense!" Linda says, "Everyone deserves a great wedding. Come on, we'll talk with the ladies." Linda takes Jade by the arm and drags her away. Jackal could hear here mumble the words 'help me'.

"So, Adrian, I hear you took in a few kids." Tim informs, "What made you do such a thing?" Jackal takes a sip of his drink.

"Well, when I was fourteen, my mother died of cancer." Jackal explains, "And at the age of sixteen, I shot and killed my father." Tim looks at him in shock. "He was about to kill my brother in a fight." Jackal explains, "So, the court let me walk. And I started using around the age of seventeen. A few years later, I was job-less and living on the streets. And one day, I broke into a house. And the elderly man living there caught me. Instead of calling the cops, he took me in. He helped me get a job and get sober. And now, I do the same for all of these kids. Because that man taught me that everyone deserves another chance."

"Wow." Tim replies, "That's a great story."

"That's my tale." Jackal says.

"What happened to that man?" Tim questions.

"Went to a better place." Jackal informs.

"Heaven." Tim replies.

"Florida." Jackal informs, "He loves Miami." The two laugh with each other. "Hell, that story even fooled me." Jackal thinks to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The members of the Brotherhood gathered in the woods outside of Springwood. Blob held an object wrapped in a bloody sheet.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Scarlet Witch demands to know.

"We have to ditch his body!" Avalanche answers.

"Why?" Blob questions.

"Because I don't feel like dragging a smelly dead body around!" Avalanche replies.

"You're a fucking asshole, Lance!" Scarlet Witch yells.

"Look, Todd's dead!" Avalanche says, "And there's nothing we can do about it!"

"We should go to the police!" Scarlet Witch informs.

"Oh yeah?" Avalanche replies, "And tell them what? That we went to the mall and when we came back are friend was dead? They'll take us in and search our records! They'll find out who we are!"

"Then we should go tell Mystique!" Quicksilver states.

"No, we are not bringing that traitor in on this!" Avalanche says, "We'll find whoever did this and rip their heart out! We don't need her!" Avalanche looks over to see tears in Blob's eyes.

"Oh, man, I can't believe he's dead." Blob says.

"Don't go soft on us!" Avalanche orders, "We need to stay strong!"

"He was our friend!" Blob yells.

"He was the weakest one!" Avalanche states, "We didn't need him!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Quicksilver questions, "You're acting crazy!" Avalanche holds out his hands and the ground starts to shake. All of a sudden, a massive crater in formed in the ground.

"Throw him in!" Avalanche orders. Blob move over to the crater and drops Toad's body in. The ground starts to shake again, and the crater closes shut. "There, that's the end of it." Avalanche states, turning and walking away. The other members stand around in silence. Avalanche stops and turns his head back. "What are you doing?" he questions, "Let's go!" The others turn and follow him.

"Who do you think did this?" Blob questions.

"I found a lit joint in the ash tray." Avalanche informs, "Maybe he let in a drug dealer. Might have been the one who killed him."

"What kind of drug dealer would do all of that?" Quicksilver replies.

"I don't know." Avalanche answers. They all remain silent for awhile.

"Todd." Scarlet Witch thinks to herself, "I'm sorry." All of a sudden, she trips over a tree root and falls. "AAAAHH!" she yells as she rolls downwards into a ditch.

"Wanda!" Quicksilver shouts. When Scarlet Witch reaches the bottom, her head hits the base of a tree, knocking her out. A few seconds later, she wakes up.

"Ooohhh..." Scarlet Witch moans, "Fuck." She slowly raises back to her feet. "Guys?" she calls out, but there was no answers, "You've gotta be kidding me! Please tell me those asshole didn't leave me!"

"They didn't leave you." replies a raspy voice. In shock, Scarlet Witch turns around, but no one was there. She looks all around, but still saw no one.

"Hello?" Scarlet Witch calls out, "Guys?" A few seconds pass and there was still no answer. "Must have hit my head harder than I thought." Scarlet Witch signs. She make her way up and out of the ditch. "Guys, where are you?" she calls out.

"help..." a faint voice calls out.

"Peitro?" Scarlet Witch yells, "Fred? Lance? To..." she stops in her tracks, remembering why they were there.

"wanda..." the voice calls again. Scarlet Witch freezes in shock.

"T-todd?" Scarlet Witch questions, "No. No, that's not possible."

"wanda, help me..." the voice calls yet again. She starts to follow where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" Wanda calls out, "Where are you?"

"wanda..." the voice continues to call. Scarlet Witch continues to follow the voice. She notices that the voice is getting louder. "wanda." the voice calls, "wanda."

"I'm coming!" Scarlet Witch replies, "Where are you?" All of a sudden, she finds herself at the same location they buried Toad's body. "Hello?" she calls out. A few seconds pass with no response. "Okay, if you guys are fucking with me you are so dead!" Scarlet Witch warns.

"Wanda!" the voice calls again. She turns around to see the head of Toad poking out from behind a tree.

"Oh my god, Todd!" Scarlet Witch says in shock, "You're alive!" The head returns back behind the tree. "Let me help you!" Scarlet Witch says, moving closer to the tree. All of a sudden, an arm reveals its self from behind the tree. It was covered in a red and green striped sweater sleeve. The hand was wearing a glove with four claw attached to the fingers. And within the grasp of the claws was Toad's severed head. "Oh my god!" Scarlet Witch screams in shock.

"Wanda, why did you guys bury me?" the severed head of Toad questions. All of a sudden, the head turns to ashes and blows out of the hand.

"Heh, heh, it's a crazy fuckin world isn't it?" chuckles a raspy voice.

"What the hell's going on?" Scarlet Witch questions, backing away.

"You're in my world." informs the raspy voice from behind her. She turns to see a figure with burnt skin, a striped sweater, and a brown fedora. "Call me Freddy." the figure says, sling up his bladed gloved hand. Scarlet Witch starts to back away from Freddy. "What's the matter?" Freddy questions, moving closer to Scarlet Witch, "Never seen a face as pretty as mine? Heh, heh." Scarlet Witch kicks Freddy between the legs. "AAAAAHHH!" Freddy roars in pain. Scarlet Witch takes off running. "Oh, I hate when they do that." Freddy states. Scarlet Witch continues to run through the woods.

"LANCE!" Scarlet Witch screams, "PEITRO! FRED! HELP!" She looks back behind herself, with no sight of Freddy. She stops, seeing that she had lost him. She looks around, looking for a place to hide. She then takes shelter behind a tree. "Oh god!" she says to herself, "Oh my god! Stay calm! Stay calm!" She sits to catch her breathe for a few seconds. All of a sudden, she hears a twig snap. Afraid, she peeks around the tree, but found no sign of Freddy.

"I think you lost him." a raspy voice informs. Scarlet Witch turns, only to have four claws rake across her stomach.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Scarlet Witch screams.

"Wanda!" Quicksilver yells in her face, "Are you okay?" Scarlet Witch wakes up to find herself back in the ditch she fell in. She tries to sit up, but a horrific pain stops her. She looks down to see four slices across her stomach.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Scarlet Witch screams in shock.

"Oh my god, what happened to her?" Avalanche questions.

"Fr-fr-freddy!" Scarlet Witch cries, "Freddy! Freddy! Freddy!"

"What?" Blob questions.

"NO!" Scarlet Witch screams, "Not you! This guy!"

"What guy?" Quicksilver questions.

"The guy with the burned skin!" Scarlet Witch sobs into Quicksilver's chest. Quicksilver wraps his arms around her.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Quicksilver informs, then looks at the others with concern.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**  


* * *

Rogue walks down the stairs into the basement. She finds Jackal and Jade laying on their bed, watching Cats.

"Hey, what's up?" Jackal questions.

"Nothing, can I talk to you in private?" Rogue replies. Jackal holds up a remote and pauses the movie.

"Hey, babe, how about you go grab us some drinks?" Jackal questions.

"Sure." Jade answers, standing up and heading up the stairs. Rogue made sure that Jade was out of sight.

"Jean had the same dream last night." Rogue explains.

"The same dream?" Jackal questions.

"Not the same dream, but with the same guy." Rogue replies, "She had a dream about Freddy Krueger. And she got cut in the dream."

"So, she got cut in the dream." Jackal says, "What's the big deal?"

"She woke up and the cut was still there." Rogue explains. Jackal raises an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Jackal questions.

"Adrian, why would I lie about this?" Rogue replies.

"I'm not claiming you lied." Jackal informs, "This is just a little strange. But don't worry. We'll find out what's going on." Just then, Jade returns downstairs, carrying two beers. She sits down and hands one to Jackal. He then presses play on the remote.

"So, you guys like Cats." Rogue giggles a little.

"Don't judge me." Jackal replies, "This is a good movie."

"Ssshhh, your favorite scenes coming on." Jade informs. Rogue sighs and heads up the stairs. "So, what were you and my daughter talking about?" Jade questions.

"Just some bullshit about Kitty stealing her clothes." Jackal answers.

"Really?" Jade replies, "Kitty took something of Anna's?"

"Yeah, I didn't really believe that either." Jackal says.

"Is it something I should know about?" Jade questions.

"Not sure yet." Jackal answers.

Gambit lays back in his chair, wearing Wolverine's cowboy hat over his eyes. He starts to doze off a little. Soon he is completely asleep. The sound of footsteps wakes him up. The footsteps sound like they're coming closer. Soon they stop. Gambit lifts up the hat a bit to peek out. He jumps when he sees metal claws pointing at him. As the hat moves out of his eyesight more, he could see three claws attached to a hairy arm. He looks up to see Wolverine. He snatches the hat off of Gambit's head.

"Keep your dirty hands off my hat, Cajun." Wolverine growls. He leaves the room, as Gambit stretches a bit. He then gets up from the chair and heads out the door. He strolls down the hall, passing by some of the rooms. He soon comes to a stop in front of the bathroom. He looks in to see Rogue brushing her teeth. He strolls in and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, Chere, how bout a lil' lovin." Gambit questions.

"Only if you buy me dinner first." says a raspy voice in his ear. Gambit jumps backwards in shock. Rogue was now a man with burnt skin, a brown fedora, and a green and red striped sweater. He swipes at Gambit with a gloved hand, that had four blades on it.

"Remy." Rogue says, as she shakes Gambit's shoulder. All of a sudden, Gambit wakes up, falling back in his chair. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Rogue questions. Gambit looks around the room for a moment.

"... Nothing." Gambit answers, "Yu just scare me a lil'."

"Man, you jumped like you just saw a ghost or something." Rogue informs, helping him up. He takes her tightly in his arms. "Whoa, what's up?" Rogue questions in surprise.

"I've just missed yur lovin." Gambit answers.

"God, it's only been a few days." Rogue chuckles. Gambit kisses Rogue's neck, as he think hard about his nightmare.

"A few days of nothing but torture." Gambit informs.

"Fine." Rogue sighs, "Let's take this to my room."

An hour passes, as we find Rogue and Gambit snuggling under the covers of Rogue's bed. She sits up on the bed. She looks over to see Gambit is out cold. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Not bad, Gator boy." Rogue whispers into Gambit's ear. She stands up from the bed and wraps herself in the blanket. She strolls over to her closet, hoping to get some clean clothes to wear. She opens the door.

"Miss me?" Freddy questions, as he stood in the closet.

"AAAAAHHH..." Rogue scream, only to be silenced when Freddy knocks her on Shadowcat's bed, and covers her mouth.

"I have to admit, you give a good show." Freddy chuckles evilly. He removes the blanket from Rogue's bare skin. "Such a nice body." Freddy comments. Rogue struggles to get free, but Freddy is too strong. He chuckles a little bit more, running a claw across her smooth stomach. His claw starts to move lower down her body.

"MMMMMPPPHHHH!" Rogue screams into Freddy's hand. She reaches around on the bed, searching for something that could help her. She feels what she thinks is some kind of string on the bed post. She moves her hand down the string, finding a small object at the end. She rips it from from the post and rams it into Freddy's right eye.

"AAAHHH!" Freddy roars in pain. Rogue pushes him off of her and stands up. She looks at what was in her hand, finding a cross necklace. Freddy gets up and swipes Rogue's left arm with his bladed glove.

"AAAHH!" Rogue cries in pain. She tries to cover her bloody wound with her hand.

"You stupid cunt!" Freddy growls. He removes his hand from his eye, revealing blood leaking from it. All of a sudden, it heals, leaving no scar. Rogue looks over to see Gambit, still asleep.

"REMY!" Rogue yells. Freddy raises his right hand, waving around his claws. Rogue starts to back away slowly. "REMY, HELP!" she continues to yell.

Gambit starts to wake up, hearing Rogue call his name. He turns to see Rogue thrashing around in bed.

"Remy!" Rogue calls.

"Anna, wake up!" Gambit yells, shaking her, "ANNA!" All of a sudden, Rogue's eyes open.

"AAAHH!" Rogue screams.

"Anna, it's okay!" Gambit says, hugging. Rogue shakes and sobs in Gambit's arms. He rubs her left arm, trying to comfort her. He feels something strange and looks at his now bloody hand. He looks down at her arm, which now had four slice across it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Gambit wraps a bandage around Rogue's wounded arm.

"Let me get dis straight, yu're sayin dat Freddy guy did dis?" Gambit questions.

"This is serious, Remy!" Rogue yells, "How else can you explain this?"

"Whoa, calm down, Chere!" Gambit replies, "I believe ya! I mean, I ain't done dis. I mean, I like a lil' S&M every once and a while, but..."

"This isn't funny!" Rogue snarls, "This is fucked up! AH!"

"Hold still!" Gambit orders, as he finishes wrapping her arm up, "Dere. Now, let's go tell Adrian about this." Rogue and Gambit stand up and head for the door. Just then, a thought pops into her head.

"Hey, have you had any dreams about him?" Rogue questions. Gambit looks at her, surprised.

"Well..." Gambit says. Rogue pushes him away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rogue growls, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was dat important!" Gambit informs, "Just thought it was a dream dat kid Mark got me thinkin bout."

"Was it when I woke you up earlier?" Rogue questions.

"Yeah." Gambit sighs. Just then, there was a knock on Rogue's door. Gambit opens it to find Mark.

"Hey, the door was open so I just let myself in." Mark informs. Gambit grabs Mark by his shirt and throws him against the wall, then slams the door shut.

"Well, speak of da devil!" Gambit smirks, "What da hell are yu doin here?"

"Whoa, man, I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang out!" Mark informs.

"Remy, what are you doing?" Rogue questions.

"I just think it's a lil' strange that as soon as you have a nightmare, Markie here shows up!" Gambit explains.

"You had another nightmare?" Mark replies, surprised.

"Yeah, and dis time it got a lil' too real!" Gambit answers. Gambit points at Rogue's bandaged arm.

"I warned you!" Mark informs, "He's coming for you! You guys need to leave!"

"I think Adrian would want to here dis!" Gambit informs. He drags Mark out the door, Rogue follows.

Iceman lays asleep in his bed. A strange smell reaches his noise, causing him to awaken. He sits up, looking around the room.

"Man, what's that smell?" Iceman questions to himself. He stands up out of his bed, sniffing the air. He takes a step towards the door, then notices that the smell seems stronger. He strolls over to the door and opens it. He looks down the hall, then notices that the smell is coming from the right. He strolls out of the room and down the hall. He soon comes to a door, and the smell was stronger than ever. He opens the door and enters. It was a dark room, it appeared to have no windows. He feels around on the wall for a light switch. He soon finds one and flips it on. The lights flicker on and he finds a room that appears to been some kind of morgue. All of a sudden, the door slams shut. "Jesus!" he yells, a little scared. He finds that a woman with the body of a super model in some kind of nurses uniform, had closed the door.

"Ssshh." the nurse hushes Iceman, "You'll wake the dead." A little shocked at this comment, Iceman tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"I must be dreaming." Iceman thinks to himnself. The nurse strolls over to a table with a body bag on it. She turns and signals Iceman to come over. He slowly moves to her side, trying to keep up his guard.

"This is the body of the Springwood Slasher." the nurse informs, "He's killed many kids. Seeking revenge for what their parents did." Iceman studies the body bag, then sees a brown fedora laying on a small surgical table. The nurse walks away from the table, Iceman not seeming to notice. He looks away for a moment, then notices that the nurse is nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" Iceman calls out. There was no answer. He looks back at the bag. He moves his hand towards the zipper of the bag, then pulls the zipper down a bit. Soon the head of a burn victim was in plain sight. "You are one ugly son of a bitch." Iceman comments. All of a sudden, the eyes of the burn victim open, and a gloved hand with four blades attached to the fingers rips through the bag. In shock, Iceman falls backwards to the floor. The victim tears through the bag, revealing a striped red and green sweater, brown trousers, and worn working boots. He rolls off the tables and grabs the fedora and places it on his head. The man was pretty short, and thin.

"Your not so handsome either." the victim says in a raspy voice. He grabs Iceman with his left hand by his shirt collar and fling him across the room to another wall. He hits the wall hard, then lands on the floor. Most of the wind was knocked out of him.

"Okay, he's strong for a small guy!" Iceman thinks to himself.

"By the way, the name's Freddy." the victim informs. He circles around the table and grabs Iceman by his hair, then slams his head to the ground. "It won't matter much, but it does give you false hope, heh, heh." Freddy chuckles. Iceman elbows him in the stomach. Freddy stumbles backwards and Iceman flips over.

"Nice to meet you, Freddy!" Iceman replies, "My name's Bobby, but my friends call me ICEMAN!" Just then, he extends his hands and freezes Freddy solid. He then kicks Freddy backwards, causing him to shatter on impact with the floor. Iceman stands to his feet. "Fatality!" Iceman states, grinning.

"Nice trick, kid." says a raspy voice behind Iceman. He turns to see Freddy behind him. "My turn." Freddy says, then stabs Iceman in the stomach. Iceman start to spit up blood. "Try not to bleed on the suit, it's a rental, heh, heh." Freddy chuckles. He pulls his claws from Iceman's stomach. Iceman quickly freezes his wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Freddy then flings Iceman through another door in the room. Iceman looks around at the only light in the room. It was coming from some kind of open flame in the wall. The room was boiling hot. Freddy appears before Iceman and flips on the light. Iceman could now see that the flames were coming out of crematory. Iceman looks at the crematory in utter fear. "What's the matter?" Freddy questions, "Afraid of fire?" Iceman tries to crawl away, but was too weak. "I can relate, heh, heh." Freddy informs. Freddy moves closer to Iceman, who was now trying to pull himself up using a table. When he finally makes it up, he sees that there's an open casket. He turns around, only for Freddy to grab him by the throat. Freddy then lifts Iceman up and slams him into the casket.

"NO, PLEASE!" Iceman begs. Freddy grinns and slams the casket lid shut.

"Don't worry, Hell will be even worse." Freddy informs. He lifts up the casket and flings it into the crematory, and slams the door shut.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Iceman screams, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell. Sorry it took so long.**

* * *

Jackal, Jade, Rogue, Gambit, and Wolverine all stood in the kitchen, surrounding Mark. Mark looked a little nervous as he was seated in a chair.

"So, you're the one who told Anna and Remy about this Freddy guy?" Jackal questions, looking a little threatening.

"Y-yes, sir." Mark replies, trying not to act nervous.

"And you're telling me that Freddy can actually harm and kill someone in their sleep?" Jackal questions again.

"Yes, sir." Mark answers.

"Sounds like a load of bullshit to me." Wolverine states.

"It's true." Mark informs, "He's only after the kids on Elm Street though."

"Why?" Jackal demands to know.

"I don't know, man!" Mark replies, "They said that he was only after the kids that went to the pre-school! The one's that told on him! I don't know why he's after us!"

"Calm down, Mark." Rogue says, "We're just trying to figure this out."

"Adrian, why didn't you tell us about this?" Jade questions.

"Yeah." Wolverine replies, "You knew, and didn't even let me in on it."

"I was waiting until we had more evidence." Jackal explains, "And now that we have it, we can try to figure this out."

"AAAAAHHHHH!" came a high pitch scream.

"JEAN!" Wolverine yells. Jackal, Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue race up the stairs. Jackal was the first one to make it up the stairs to find a frozen Jean Grey.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Jackal questiosns. Jean could only point to the open door of a room, where Jackal then looks. Jackal freezes as well in shock. "Mother of god!" he whispers. The other three make it to the room and are horrified at what they find. On a bed in the room was a burning corpse. It could hardly be identified. The smell was god awful. It was a smell that Jackal and Wolverine both wished they would never smell again.

"What's going on?" Shadowcat questions. No one could answer her. She soon looks into the room and sees the horrific sight. "OH MY GOD!" Shadowcat screams, tears forming in her eyes. Rogue starts to gag, then runs from the room to the bathroom. Gambit soon follows her. Jackal runs his hands through his short, black, hair in disbelief.

"Fuck!" Jackal whispers, "It's Bobby!" Wolverine just stared at the corpse. Shadowcat currles up in a fetal position by the wall, with tears running down her face. Just then, Cyclops walks up the stairs and finds the group of mutants.

"What happen?" Cyclops questions, a little confused. Jean just stumbles into his arms and sobs into his chest. Cyclops looks even more confused. He looks at Wolverine and Jackal. "Can somebody explain what's going on?" Cyclops demands to know.

"Bobby's dead." Jackal replies, shaking his head. Cyclops falls silent. Wolverine walks away from the room without saying a word and heads down stairs. Jackal enters the room and grabs a white sheet. He lays the sheet over the charred remains. He then walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He looks at Cyclops. "Don't let anyone go into this room until I get his body out." Jackal says.

"Logan what are you doing?" Jackal hears Jade yell, "ADRIAN!" Jackal quickly rushes by Cyclops and Jean and rushes downstairs. He rushes into the kitchen to find Wolverine holding Mark be his collar.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Wolverine growls.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Mark yells, now afraid. Wolverine rears his fist back and launches out his claws. Mark's eye's widen in terror. "HOLY SHIT" Mark screams. Jackal runs up and grabs Wolverine by his arm and flings him back against the wall.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?" Jackal yells, "You've just blown our cover!"

"What's this about?" Jade questions.

"Bobby's dead!" Wolverine answers. Jade was now shocked.

"Y-you guys are m-m-mutants!" Mark states, even more terrified.

"That little bastard had something to do with this!" Wolverine says, "I know it!"

"Do you really think that a normal kid could have taken down Bobby?" Jackal questions, "You knew him better than that!" Jackal then turns his attention back to Mark, who was still on the floor. He picks him up and holds him by his shoulders. "Listen to me." he orders, "You can't tell anyone what you've seen today! Understood?" Mark nods nervously. "Okay." Jackal replies, "Now, I'm gonna tell you something very important, and you have to keep your mouth shut about it. We are mutants."

"I knew it!" Mark states.

"Shut up!" Jackal orders, "I'm not done!" Mark remains silent. "We're a team of mutants sent here to figure out the problem with this town." Jackal explains, "We want to help you people. We want to put an end to this Freddy guy. We thought that he might have been a mutant at first. But from what you've told us, we were far off. We need to keep a low profile in order to work. That means that no one is to know about the presence of mutants in this town. We come in. We take care of Freddy. We get out. No one needs to know."

"You can't stop him." Mark informs.

"You'd be surprised at what we've been capable of stopping." Jackal says, "Now, are you gonna run your mouth about us being here? Because, believe me, you don't wanna see what we can do."

"No, sir." Mark replies.

"Good." Jackal says, "Now leave." He releases his hold on Mark, who then rushes out the door. Jackal takes a seat at the kitchen table, now thinking of what's happened. Wolverine stands to his feet, then leaves the kitchen. Jade walks up behind Jackal and rubs his shoulders.

"Are you okay, honey?" Jade questions.

"Yeah." Jackal answers, "I just need to be left alone for a few minutes." Jade then kisses his cheek.

"Okay." Jade replies, then leaves the kitchen. Jackal rubs his temples.

"This is my fault." Jackal thinks to himself, "A kid died under my leadership, and it's all my fault." Just then, a horrible pain hit's his head hard. His vision goes blurry again. He looks at his wrists to once again find both had black veins. This time, the pain seemed to last longer than last time. But soon, the pain does fade away. The thought he had before replays in his mind. "Someone died under my leadership." he thinks to himself. He then stands up and leaves the kitchen. "What else is new." Jackal says.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again, sorry it took me so long to get it up. But you know how it is. Sometimes you just have to take a break from one story and write another. The X-men have just found one of their own dead. How will this effect them? Who will be next? And will they ever be able to stop Freddy? Keep reading to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The mutants were gathered in the livingroom, waiting to hear some news from Jackal and Wolverine.

"What's this about?" Jubilee questions.

"Are we giving up on ze mission?" Nightcrawler adds. Jackal's head lowers for a few seconds.

"I have some bad news." Jackal answers.

"Hey, where's Bobby?" Boom-Boom questions, looking around, "Shouldn't he be here to hear this too?" Jackal, Wolverine, and a few of the other mutants were silent for a few seconds.

"It brings me great sorrow in telling you all this." Jackal informs.

"Tell us what?" Spyke replies, a little confused.

"Bobby is no longer with us." Jackal answers. Some of the mutants were shocked.

"Wait, you mean he went back to the mansion, right?" Boom-Boom questions, hoping for a yes.

"No, Tab." Wolverine replies, "He's gone." Some tears fill up Nightcrawler and Jubilee's eyes. Boom-Boom and Spyke just hang their heads.

"He was taken from us by an unseen force." Jackal explains, "And trust me when I say that we will not let this crime go on unpunished." Nightcrawler looks up at him, a liitle shocked.

"You mean he vas murdered?" Nightcrawler questions.

"Yes." Jackal answers, "By the one we're here for. And we finally are aware of what we're dealing with."

"The guy we're after is not a mutant." Wolveine explains, "But he does posses a supernatural power. Apparently, he can enter the dreams of teenagers."

"And once he's inside the dreams, he can control them." Jackal adds, "And we've learned that if he harms you in the dream, he harms you in reality." Everyone silent for a moment. Just then, Spyke starts to giggle a little.

"Are you fucking with us?" Spyke questions, "This is a joke, right? Bobby's actually fine and you guys are trying to scare us?"

"I wish it was a joke, Evan." Jackal answers, "But it's all too true. Show him, Anna." Rogue lifts up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her bandaged arm. "Anna got out with only a small wound." Jackal informs, "But Bobby wasn't so lucky." Spyke becomes silent again. "Now, I want you all to keep up your guard." Jackal continues, "And if you encourt this man, Freddy Krueger, please inform me or Logan. And try to stay alive as long as you can. When you wake up, you're safe. Understood?" The mutants nod. "Good." Jackal replies, "Now, I know that Remy, Anna, and Jean have all had these dreams." Cyclops turns to Jean.

"Jean, why didn't you tell me about this?" Cyclops questions.

"I didn't think that it was that important at the time." Jean answers.

"I need to know if any of you've had a nightmare with him in it." Jackal informs. The remaining mutants were silent for a second.

"I have." Jubilee replies. Jackal nods.

"What about the rest of you?" Jackal questions. No one else answers.

"I guess we're done here." Wolverine informs. Jackal nods. The other mutants stood up and started to seperate from the livingroom. Jubilee goes up to Jackal.

"Can we see Bobby?" Jubilee questions. Jackal places his his hand on her shoulder.

"Honey, I'm not sure if you can take it." Jackal expains.

"Please!" Jubilee begs, some tears in her eyes. Jackal sighs. He then takes her upstairs. Spyke grabs his skateboard and exits the front door. Rogue and Gambit stroll into the kitchen, where they sit down at the table.

"I can't believe he's gone." Rogue says.

"I know, It's crazy." Gambit replies, "Just dis mornin, I saw him. Full of life."

"Sadly, this is what happens to people like us." Cyclops informs, as him and Jean enter the kitchen, "We try so hard to save people, and sometimes a few of our own are lost in the process. Wheither it's by natural causes, a machine, another mutant, or even by the people we try to save, some of us will die in the field." Gambit nods in agreement.

"But he was still so young." Jean says.

"Death has no age limit." Rogue replies.

Later that night, Jackal stands at a table in the garage. Some surgical tools sat on the table next to the charred body of the former Iceman. Jackal peels off some scraps of burnt clothing that remained on the body. He studies the wound one the stomach of the body. Four stab wounds, curving upperward inside. Just then, Wolverine enters the garage.

"How's it going?" Wolverine questions, walking over to the table.

"Four stab wounds." Jackal informs, "Very thin blades. All happened at the same time, proving that the glove part of the story was true. Found small traces of rust as well. And the wounds were pretty deep. Bobby wouldn't have survived even if he woke up."

"Anything else?" Wolverine questions. Jackal then feels around the chest of the body.

"He has four broken rips." Jackal answers, then starts to feel around the head of the body, "And a fractured skull. He was in one hell of a fight."

"I just don't understand." Wolverine replies, "Bobby usually can get out of some fires."

"He may have been in a inclosed space." Jackal explains, "Couldn't get out. Or maybe his powers were taken away." Wolverine starts to growl.

"I'll kill the son a bitch that did this!" Wolverine states.

"And you have the right to do so." Jackal replies, "But unless we find a way to enter a nightmare, the students might be on their own." Wolverine becomes silent for a moment. "Have you spoken to Xavier?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Wolverine answers, "Chuck's taking it a pretty hard. Ro's worried about the students, mostly Evan." Jackal nods.

"Sometimes I worry about that kid myself." Jackal informs, "I've heard about his. He wasn't much of a teamplayer, was he?"

"Barely." Wolverine answers. Jackal continues to study the body, until a thought enters his head.

"Hey, Remy, Anna, Jean, Bobby, and Jubilee are the only ones that have had nightmares, right?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Wolverine replies.

"So that means Scott, Kurt, Evan, Kitty, and Tabitha haven't." Jackal states, "But why? Maybe it has something to do with Mark telling Anna and Remy about Freddy."

"But what about the other three?" Wolverine questions.

"Perhaps they heard from someone else." Jackal answers.

"Maybe." Wolverine replies.

"But that would mean that the other five haven't heard of him at all." Jackal states.

"So?" Wolverine questions, a little confused.

"If they start to have nightmares, then I'll know how the nightmares start." Jackal answers.

"I get it." Wolverine replies, "But if that's the case, then we've just threw the other students to the wolves."

"Oh my god!" comes a yell from the kitchen. Jackal covers up the body with a sheet and him and Wolverine rush into the kitchen. They are shocked to find four of thw members of the Brotherhood standing in front of Jade. Blob and Quicksilver were holding up a bleeding Avalanche.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More tales of nightmares to come in the next chapter! Please Review. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The members of the Brotherhood stood in the kitchen with Jackal, Wolverine, and Jade.

"What the hell's going on!" Wolverine demands to know.

"Please, help him!" Scarlet Witch begs, "He's dying!" Blood pours from Avalanche's wounds.

"Logan, take him to the basement!" Jackal orders, "The rest of you stay up here." Jackal rushes into the garage and grabs his surgical kit and tools from off the table where the body of Iceman still laid. Wolverine picks up Avalanche and rushes him down the stairs. Jackal soon joins him. Once at the bottom, Jackal sweeps items off of his table. "Okay, set him down!" Jackal says. Wolverine gently lays Avalanche on the table.

"AAHH!" Avalanche cries in pain, "Please, god! It hurts!" Jackal lays the kit and tools on the table next to him. He then rips open Avalanche's shirt, revealing the large wounds on his stomach. "Logan, I'm gonna need some paper towels." Jackal informs, "They're on the shelf near the TV."

"Got it!" Wolverine replies. As he goes to retrieve them, Jackal pulls a syringe from the surgical kit. He then grabs a bottle and fills the syringe with the fluids inside. Wovlerine returns with the roll and Jackal rips some off, then cleans the blood off the wounds.

"Okay, Lance, I'm gonna give you something to ease the pain." Jackal informs, then injects the syringe into the sides of the wounds.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Avalanche cries out.

Back upstairs, the other members of the Brotherhood sit at the table with Jade.

"First off, you're going to tell me why you're here!" Jade states.

"Lance forced us to come." Scarlet Witch replies, "He wanted to spy on you."

"Spy on me?" Jade questions, "Why?"

"He thinks that you're getting too involved with that Jackal guy." Quicksilver explains.

"Well, that's none of Lance's fucking business!" Jade states, "What I do with my love life is between me and whoever I'm with!"

"Love life?" Scarlet replies, "You mean, you really are in love with him?" Just then, Shadowcat enters the kitchen, then sees the four sitting at the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadowcat questions, shocked. She then sees a trail of blood leading towards the basement. "Where's Lance?" she questions. No one answers her. "Oh my god!" she says, running down the stairs.

"Kitty, wait!" Jade yells.

Back downstairs, Jackal and Wolverine try to stop Avalanche's bleeding. Shadowcat rushes down the stairs, then sees the two working on Avalanche.

"Oh god!" Shadowcat yells, "Is he okay?" She rushes over to the table.

"Kitty, go back upstairs!" Jackal orders.

"No!" Shadowcat replies.

"Kitty, go!" Wolverine repeats.

"NO!" Shaowcat yells, "I'm not leaving him!" Jackal growls, but then continues to work. Shadowcat takes one of Avalanche's bloody hands.

"Kitty..." Avalanche says.

"Yes, Lance?" Shadowcat replies.

"I don't wanna die." Avalanche informs, tears filling up in his eyes.

"You're not going to die, Lance." Shadowcat whispers, tears now filling her eyes. Jackal then digs into the kit, searching for a few tools.

"I don't wanna die." Avalanche repeats, now crying.

Upstairs, Jade continues to speak with the three mutants in front of her.

"I can't believe you came here." Jade says, rubbing her temples, "And where's Todd." The three mutants remain silent. Jade looks up at them. "Hello?" she says, "Where's Todd?"

"Todd's dead." Bloib answers. Jade becomes silent. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What happened?" Jade questions.

"You wouldn't believe us." Quicksilver replies.

"What happened?" Jade repeats.

"We're not sure." Scarlet Witch answers, "We left him at a hotel, we came back, and he was dead. But I think I know who did it."

"Who?" Jade questions.

"This guy in our dreams." Scarlet Witch replies. Jade's eyes widen. "We don't know why it's been happening." Scarlet Witch continues, "But we've been having these nightmares. I had one right after we buried Todd in the woods. I fell and knocked myself out. That when I found out about the guy." Jade couldn't even respond. "And I'm not the only one." Scarlet Witch informs, looking at Quicksilver and Blob, "You wanna tell her, Fred?" Blob sighs.

"It was two nights ago." Blob begins.

**[Two nights ago]**

Blob laid asleep on the floor of the hotel room him and the other members of the Brotherhood rented for the night. He suddenly is woken up by the rumbling of his stomach. Blob sits up.

"Man, I need a snack." Blob says, then looks over to see that the other mutants were asleep. He stands to his feet and wanders of to the fridge. He opens it to see that is was full of food. "Jackpot!" he states, then lowers his voice. He reaches in and pulls out a chicken leg and eats it whole. He then grabs a piece of cake and eats it in one bite. He then pull out a platter with a whole roasted pig on it. "Whoa, where did we get the money for this stuff?" he questions, then shrugs. He sets the pig on the counter and pulls and knife out from a drawer. "I really should cut back though." he says, "I'll just eat haft of it." He goes to slice into the pig, when he thought he heard a squeal. His eyes widen in shock, then looks at the pig. The pig was motionless and silent. "Ah, you're hearin things, Fred." Blob says, then goes to slice the pig again. This time, the knife actually makes it into the pig. All of a sudden, the pig jumps off the plate and runs squealing away from Blob, who falls backwards in shock. He then stands to his feet and turns around, only to be shocked at what he finds. He's now in some kind of meat locker, filled with large strips and bodies of large animals. He looks around confused, then walks away through the large freezer. He starts to here the sound of scraping metal. He follows the sound until he sees a man at a table. His back was turned to Blob, seeming unaware of his presence. The man was wearing a red and green striped sweater, a brown fedora, brown slacks, and work boots. He looked to be chopping some meat. Blood dripped from the table. Blob slowly made his way toward him. "Hey, buddy!" Blob says to get the man's attention, "Can you tell me where I am?" The man then slings up his right hand, revealing a glove on it that had four long blades attached to the fingers. The man slowlys turns his head back to see Blob.

"In my world." the man answers in a raspy voice. Blob could make out that the man had very burnt skin. The man move to the side, revealing the body of a young teen girl on the table, he arms and legs chopped off. Blob backs away in fear, then turns, only to see a sight even more terrifying. He finds that all the bodys of animals were now hanging, dead teens.

"Holy shit!" Blob yells, "You're dreaming, Fred, you're dreaming!"

"Keep telling yourself that, fatass." says a raspy voice from behind Blob. Blob turns to see the man behind, with his claws raised to strike. Blob manages to dodge the attack.

"Who are you callin fat!" Blob growls, grabbing the man by his arm. He then flings him across the freezer, hitting a few bodies in the process. The man slowly rises back to his feet.

"A little fight you." the man says, "I like that. Much stronger than that weak, worthless, little, pussy I killed before." Anger boils inside Blob. "What was his name?" the man questions, "Frog? Lizard? Newt?"

"His name was Toad, you bastard!" Blob yells, ripping a hanging body down and throwing it at the man. The body connects with the man, sending back against the wall. Blob then cracks his knuckle. "I'll kill you for what you did!" he states. All of a sudden, a chain wraps around his neck. It starts to retract backwards. "Hey, what is this!" Blob yells. He is then raised into the air by the chain, choking him in the process.

"Heh, heh, heh." came a chuckle. The man stands to his feet and slowly moves towards Blob. "I have to admit, you're tuff." the man informs, "But at least the other one was a little smarter. He didn't even try to fight me. He ran away like the little coward he was." Blob continues to choke and gasp for air. The man smiles and raises his gloved hand. "I wanna hear you squeal like the swine you are." he says. He then rakes Bloob across the stomach.

"Aaaccckkk!" Blob tries to scream in pain. The man then rakes Blob across the chest.

"Hmm, not sure if you'd provide a lot of meat." the man says, "You're mostly just blubber, heh, heh. But hey, asain people like whale. They would have paid top dollar for you, heh, heh." The man then rears his glove back. "Tell Toad that Freddy said hello." the man states, then goes to stab Blob.

Blob wakes up back in the hotel room. He sits up and looks around the room.

"Just a dream!" Blob says, "It was just a dream." He then stands up and goes into the bathroom. He flips on the light and looks into the mirror. He stumbles backwards in shock to see that he had four slices across his chest and stomach. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

**[Present day]**

Everyone remains silent at the table. Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Oh god!" came a faint cry from the basement.

"Can they save him?" Scarlet Witch questions.

"They're doing everything they can." Jade answers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will Jackal and Wolverine be able to save Avalanche's life? Find out in the next chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jackal and Wolverine work fast, now trying to stitch up Avalanche's wounds. Shadowcat squeezes Avalanche's hand tightly.

"You're gonna be okay, Lance." Shadowcat says. Avalanche struggles just to stay awake from the amount of blood he's lost. More tears form in his eyes.

"Please." Avalanche whispers, "Don't let me go back to sleep." Jackal's attention was now focused on Avalanche's words. "Don't let me go back to sleep." Avalanche repeats.

"I won't." Shadowcat replies.

"Was this done by Freddy Krueger?" Jackal questions. Avalanche could barely speak now, he just nods. Jackal looks over at Wolverine, who shakes his head. Jackal turns his attention back to the wounds.

Jade still sits with the other mutants in the kitchen.

"Pietro, you wanna go next?" Scarlet Witch questions. Quicksilver nods.

"It was last night." Quicksilver beigns.

**[The night before]**

Quicksilver is resting on the hood of a car, right outside of a diner. His eyes open to see three giggling teen girls leaving the diner. One looks over and sees Quicksilver.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys later." the girl says to her friends.

"Okay." one of the friends replies. The two friends walk away and the girl walks over to Quicksilver. She had long, brown, hair. She wore a white tanktop and a short, blue, jean skirt.

"Hi." the girl greets.

"Hi." Quicksilver replies, smiling.

"I'm Cindy." the girl says.

"Pietro." Quicksilver replies.

A few minutes later, the two were making out behind the diner.

"Oh, Pietro, you're so good." Cindy moans. She starts to undo Quicksilver's belt, then unzip his pants.

"Wait!" Quicksilver says, stopping her, "I don't have any condoms." Cindy smiles, then opens her purse. She digs through the purse with her right hand.

"Don't worry." Cindy replies, "I always carry something for protection." All of a sudden, she pulls her hand out, revealing a glove on it with four blades attached to the fingers. She swips at Quicksilver, who manages to avoid it with his super fast speed. She swips again, managing to slice into Quicksilver's shirt.

"What the fuck?" Quicksilver yells, looking down at his sliced shirt. He then looks up to see that Cindy was no longer in front of him. Instead, there stood a man with burnt skin, a striped green and red sweater, and a brown fedora.

"You said you wanted protection, heh, heh." the man chuckles, "What better protection is there than castration?" Quicksilver stumbles backwards in fear.

"Who are you?" Quicksilver questions.

"Name's Fred Krueger." the man answers, holding up his gloved hand. Quicksilver stumbles back even more. "But you can call me Freddy." the man adds. He looks Quicksilver up and down. "You're the brother of that little bitch I saw in the woods." he states.

"Look, pal, you have now idea who you're messing with." Quicksilver says.

"Oh, I think I do." Freddy replies, smiling, "Give me your best shot." Quicksilver smiles, then charges full speed at Freddy, only for him to disappear when he tries to punch him. Quicksilver's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Quicksilver yells, "That impossible! No one's faster than me!" He turns to search for Freddy, but he was nowhere in sight. He then notices the back door to the diner was open. He enters, now finding himself in a kitch. It was dark, and was very quiet. Quicksilver searches around the kitch, making sure to keep up his guard. "Where are you?" Quicksilver yells.

"Right here." replies a raspy voice from behind Quicksilver. Quicksilver quickly turns and tries to punch Freddy. Freddy catches his fist, then knees him in the stomach. Quicksilver stumbles back, then ducks under Freddy's glove when he swips at him. Quicksilver grabs a frying pan and hits Freddy in the side of the head with it. He tries to do it again, but Freddy dodges and swats it out of his hand. Quicksilver tries to punch him, but even though his speed was faster than the blink of an eye, Freddy dodges it. Freddy then throws a punch of his own, hitting Quicksilver in the face. Quicksilver stumbles backwards. Freddy chuckles at Quicksilver, who then runs from him. Somehow, the kitchen seemed to be an endless maze, with Quicksilver not being able to find an exit. He continues to run as fast as he can, until his head collides with something. He falls to the ground covering his forehead.

"AAAAHHH!" Quicksilver cries in pain. He opens his eyes to see Freddy standing over him with a frying pan.

"Funny, I thought your head would come off." Freddy says. Quicksilver removes the hands from his head, revealing a small gash. Freddy grabs Quicksilver by his shirt and pulls him up. Qucksilver looks over to see a lit flame on a stove. Freddy gives an evil grin. He then brings Quicksilver's head close to the stove. "Can you feel that?" he questions. Quicksilver uses all of his strength to keep his head away from the burning flame. "That's only a small fraction of what happened to me." Freddy says, pushing Quicksilver's head closer to the stove.

"Please!" Quicksilver begs, "Let me go!"

"You ever wondered how it feels to be burned alive?" Freddy questions, "To smell you're own skin as it sizzles? To know that there's no way out of it? To beg for the sweet mercy of death?" Sweat begins to run down Quicksilver's face, as his face is brought even closer to the stove.

"Pietro!" a faint voice calls. Freddy looks around.

"No." Freddy says.

"Pietro, wake up!" the voice calls again.

"You're not taking him from me, you cunt!" Freddy growls.

"Wanda!" Quicksilver screams.

"Pietro!" the voice yells.

"NO!" Freddy roars, rearing is claws back and tries to strike.

"AAHH!" Pietro screams, waking up. Scarlet Witch takes him into her arms. He finds that he's back on the hood of the car.

"You're safe now, Pietro." Scarlet Witch informs.

**[Present day]**

"And that's it." Quicksilver finishes. Jade was silent again.

"What happened to Lance?" Jade questions.

"We don't know." Scarlet Witch replies, "We went to get some food, and when we got back, he was thrashing around in his bed. We tried to wake him up, then he kept getting sliced up. A few seconds later, he finally woke up. We decided that it was time that we came to see you."

"Came to see her?" a voice questions. They all turn to see Rogue standing in the doorway. Jade's eyes become wider than ever.

"Shit." Jade whispers.

"Oh my god." Rogue says, "You're..." She then turns and runs out of the kitchen.

"Anna!" Jade yells, trying to stop her, but Rogue just runs upstairs, "Great. Just perfect. How am I going to explain this to her and Adrian?"

Back down stairs, Jackal and Wolverine continue to stitch up Avalanche. Avalanche smiles at Shadowcat.

"What?" Shadowcat questions, smiling back.

"You know... you're cute when you're... worrying about someone." Avalanche states. Shadowcat giggles a little. Jackal sprinkles some kind of liquid onto the wounds. "Hhhrrrgh!" Avalanche hisses.

"Sorry, should have warned you that it was gonna sting." Jackal says, then continue to stitch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Read to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jackal and Wolverine finally finish stitching up Avalanche's wounds. Jackal wraps bandages around Avalanche's stomach.

"See, I told you you'd be okay." Shadowcat says. Avalanche smiles at her. Jackal finishes and wipes off his hands with a papertowel.

"Okay, Lance, you might wanna stay down here and rest for awhile." Jackal informs. Avalanche nods.

"Don't worry, I've got all the company I need." Avalanche replies, looking at Shadowcat, who smiles. Jackal and Wolverine head upstairs. Jackal sees the three other mutants sitting at the table with Jade.

"Well?" Scarlet Witch questions.

"He's gonna be okay." Jackal answers, as him and Wolverine wash their hands in the sink. Jackal then strolls over to the table. "Now, can someone explain what happened?" he questions.

"I'll explain later." Jade answers, "But we have another problem. Anna knows about us."

"Shit." Jackal says, "I'll handle it."

"No, we should handle it together." Jade informs.

"I'll talk to Anna, then we'll both tell Kurt." Jackal says, "Are you ready for this?

"It's a little too late to not be ready." Jade answers.

"Yeah, you've gotta point there." Jackal replies, "Come on." The two leave the kitchen.

"Man, Mystique is acting so strange." Blob comments.

"She's in love." Wolverine states. The three mutants look at Wolverine, a little surprised. "I use to say it was just an act." Wolverine continues, "But I see the look in her eyes. Adrian was right. Love can change people. It's happened to me before."

"Wow, that was deep." Quicksilver says.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it." Wolverine replies, "I'm still the wild beast you all have seen in combat."

"Can we see Lance?" Scarlet Witch questions.

"Give him a little while to recover." Wolverine answers. He opens the fridge and grab four bottles of beer, then walks over to the table. He passes a beer to each mutant and keeps one for himself.

"You're letting us drink?" Quicksilver questions, a little surprised.

"No, I like my beer warm." Wolverine replies, "I'm using your body heat to warm it up. No shit, I'm letting you drink. You kids have been through hell." He cracks open his bottle and takes a swig. The other mutants soon follow in the same process.

Upstairs, Jackal enters Rogue and Shadowcat's room. Rogue was sitting on her bed.

"Hey." Jackal says.

"Hey." Rogue replies, not showing any sign of happiness towards Jackal's presence. Jackal closes the door behind him, then sits down on Rogue's bed.

"Anna, I didn't want you to find out this way." Jackal informs, "I was going to come talk to you about it when I thought you might be ready to hear it."

"Why should I care?" Rogue replies, "I mean, you're two grown adults. What you do is your own business."

"Maybe it's because your not use to the idea of having a complete family." Jackal explains. Rogue fell silent. "Anna, I know you've never had a complete family before." Jackal continues, "But that can all change. You can finally have parents who will love you and treat you right. Hell, I haven't had a family in over ten years. I mean... my mom died when I was young. My dad... well you know what happened to him. And I just reunited with Wade just a few months ago. Maybe what I'm trying to say is that this is a second chance for both of us." Rogue looks up at him. "Since I've met you and Raven, I've never felt more complete." he infoms, "You're a very bright and beautiful girl. And the way you never give up no matter how hard it gets has inspired me. I now I've only met you a few months ago, but it's felt like a lifetme." Rogue smiles at him and hugs him tightly.

"You know how cheesy that sounded?" Rogue chuckles, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's the truth." Jackal replies, hugging her back, "And I want you to be in my life for a long time." Rogue chuckles a little at Jackal's statement.

"I want you in my life too." Rogue says.

A few minutes later, Jackal exits the room, finding Jade waiting in the hall.

"That was beautiful." Jade comments, smiling.

"So, you heard all that?" Jackal replies. Jade pulls him in for a kiss.

"No one's ever said that about me before." Jade informs, breaking the kiss, "But you just said that to make her feel better, right?"

"I meant every word." Jackal says. The two smile at each other, then head for Nightcrawler and Spyke's room. They enter, finding Nightcrawler reading a book.

"Hey, Kurt." Jackal greets.

"Oh, hallo." Nightcrawler replies, looking up from his book.

"You got a minute." Jackal questions.

"Ja." Nightcrawler answers, setting his book down. Jackal closes the door and him and Jade stand in front of Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, we have something important we'd like to share with you." Jackal informs. Nightcrawler gives them a puzzled look. "We haven't been completed honest with you or the other students in the house." Jackal continues, "Jade is not actually who you think she is." Jade morphs her body, revealing herself to be Mystique. Nightcrawler's eyes widen in shock. "Now, before you say anything, please, let me explain." Jackal says, "Over the past few months, me and your mother have been seeing each other. And we've grown quite close. And I know that we should have come to you first. And I'm sorry that you have to find out this why. But I really love her."

"And I love him." Mystique adds.

"And we don't want you to hate us for this." Jackal says, "I just want you to know." Everyone in the room was silent. Nightcrawler then stands up and walks over to the two. He grabs Jackal by the head, but then kisses him on the forehead and pats his cheek. Jackal and Mystique both looked surprised.

"You are a good man, Adrian Vilson." Nightcrawler states, smiling, "It takes a true man to come forward and confess. And for zat, I respect you." Jackal starts to pace the floors, a little confused.

"Okay, when you first saw us together, you nearly punched out my teeth." Jackal informs, "And now, you respect me. My mind is full of fuck right now." Nightcrawler chuckles.

"Zat's because I vasn't expecting it." Nightcrawler explains, "I've varmed up to za idea over time. And like I said before, you confessed to me." He places his hand on Jackal's shoulder. "You have my blessing." he informs.

"Kurt, that's wonderful." Mystique says, hugging Nightcrawler.

"Yeah, thank you." Jackal adds.

* * *

**I'm getting off track. Need to focuse on the real story going on. The heart warming scene need to be toned down! This is an Elm Street crossover! Get you head in the fucking game, Jonny! I still hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Will I ever stop asking the same question? Find out in the next chapter. I NEED TO SPILL MORE BLOOD! Please Review. Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The members of the Brotherhood rested in the livingroom. Avalanche was laid out on the couch, with Shadowcat by his side. They watched TV together, trying not to fall asleep. Shadowcat struggles with all her might not to fall asleep. Avalanche notices this.

"Kitty, please, don't fall asleep." Avalanche begs.

"I'm not going to." Shadowcat replies. It was really hard for her, mostly because there was nothing to do. Late night TV wasn't much entertainment for her. She never liked the show that would come on late. Though, she still continued to watch the screen. They were watching some late night, comedic, talk show.

"Alrighty then." says the host on TV, "We've got a very special guest here tonight. He's well known on a little street in Springwood. Please welcome... Fred Krueger." Shadowcat's eyes widen a bit. The crowd cheers as a short and thin man walks out onto the stage and shakes the host's hand, then sits down. He had brown hair, and wore a black jacket over a red and green striped sweat, brown slacks, and worn boots. Shadowcat studies the screen, confused. "So, how've you been, Freddy?" the host questions.

"I've been pretty good." Fred replies, smiling, "I mean, pretty good for a dead guy." The crowd laughs a bit.

"That's great." the host says, "So, why don't you tell the people at home a little about yourself?" Shadowcat looks over at Avalanche, who didn't seem to notice anything strange. She then turns her attention back to the screen.

"Well, I once worked at a pre-school." Fred explains, "And I loved the children there."

"Oh, who doesn't love children?" the host replies.

"No, no." Fred chuckles, "I mean, I really loved the children there. Mostly the little girsl though. Because they scream the loudest." The crowd laughs with each of Fred's comments. Shadowcat looked horrified by his words.

"Really?" the host questions.

"Yeah." Fred answers, "They're the best you can find. I'd take them down to the basement. Take them to my secret room, and have some fun with them. Oh, but don't tell their mommies and daddies." The crowd laughs even harder. "Anyway, their parents ended up hunting me down and killing me." Fred continues.

"Oh, that's too bad." the host replies.

"You think that's bad?" Fred questions, "They fucking trapped me in a burning building, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" The crowd and the host laugh with Fred. "I slowly burned to death, HAAA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAA!" Fred laughs, "Kind of like this!" He pulls out a light and sets himself on fire. Shadowcat's eye widen even more, as she looked on in pure shock. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fred scream and he gets up and runs around the studio. He then heads towards a camera. All of a sudden, Freddy burst through the TV and lands on Shadowcat.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Shadowcat screams. Freddy now had burnt skin, and a brown fedora on his head. He rears back his right hand, revealing a glove on it with four blade attached to the fingers.

"I bet you're a screamer!" Freddy states.

"LANCE!" Shadowcat screams. Avalanche didn't appear to be aware of Freddy's prensence.

"SCREAM FOR ME, BITCH!" Freddy yells, jabbing his claws towards Shadowcat's chest.

Shadowcat wakes up, jumping a bit. Avalanche quickly takes notice of this.

"You okay?" Avalanche questions.

"Uh... yeah." Shadowcat answers, "Just... almost dozed off." She then sees that the TV was back to normal and a new show was now on.

Downstairs, Jackal and Mystique laid asleep in bed. Mystique soon awakens, finding that she needed to use the bathroom. She leaves the bed, revealing her silk nightgown. She enters the bathroom that was in the basement. A few minutes after using the bathroom, Mystique washes her hands and opens the door. She nearly has a heartattack when she finds Jackal at the door.

"Jesus Christ, Adrian!" Mystique yells, "Are you trying to kill me?" Jackal smiles, chuckling a little. He walks up to her and Places his hand under her chin. He then shares a kiss with her. Mystique smiles at him. "Is the little jackal horny?" she giggles. Jackal gives a puppy dog face and nods. Mystique smiles then gives him a kiss on the cheek. She then looks behind him, only to notice something shocking. Jackal was still in bed. Mystique turns her attention back to the Jackal in front of her. She finds that he was now wearing a brown fedora. He grins, then back hands Mystique, sending her to the floor. Mystique looks up to see that Jackal was now a man with burnt skin, a striped sweater, and a glove with for blades attached on his right hand. Mystique crawls backwards in fear. The man smiles takes a few steps towards her.

"What the matter?" the man questions, "Just a few seconds ago you were all over me." Mystique kicks the man between the legs.

"AAH!" the man growls in pain. He is forced to bend forward, where Mystique then kicks him in the jaw. The man stumbles backwards, while Mystique manages to make it back to her feet.

"I guess you're that Freddy guy I've heard of!" Mystique says. The man looks at her and chuckles.

"My name does get around fast." Freddy replies. Mystique gives him a look of utter hatred.

"I'll kill you for what you've done to my kids!" Mystique yells. She then tries to punch Freddy, but he manages to avoid the attack. She throws some more, but stiil Freddy continues to dodge the attacks. Freddy soon lands a punch of his own to Mystique's face, then lands another. Mystique tries to throw another punch, but Freddy avoids it again, then grabs her. He slams her upper body down on the sink. Mystique's head hits the sink hard, sending her into a daze. "Uuugghh!" Mystique moans in pain. A wicked grin spreads over the burnt face of Freddy, as his left hand feels the silk nightgown that Mystique was wearing. He grabs her by her red hair and pulls her head up, revealing a little gash near the hairline. "AAAHH!" Mystique cries a little.

"You're a bit old for my taste, but you'll do, heh, heh." Freddy chuckles in her ear. He then throws he head back down. He brings one of his claws to the back of Mystique's nightgown and begins to cut it down the middle. Mystique soon get an idea of what's soon to come.

"Please, no!" Mystique begs, with tears forming in her eyes. Freddy's claw soon cuts off her panties. Freddy unbuckles his pants.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a second, heh, heh." Freddy replies.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mystique screams, as utter pain fills her body, "ADRIIIAAAAANN!"

Jackal is awakened by the scream. He flips over to see Mystique thrusting, with tears pouring down her face.

"RAVEN!" Jackal yells, trying to wake her up, "RAVEN!" He picks her up and shakes her. "RAVEN, WAKE UP!" he continues. But Mystique continues to be thrusted while she slept. Jackal forms a ball of black engery and sends it into her chest. All of a sudden, Mystique wakes up.

"AAAAHHHH!" Mystique screams. Jackal take her into his arms.

"Raven, it's okay!" Jackal informs, holding her close to him.

"Oh god, Adrian!" Mystique sobs. Jackal then notice Mystique's nightgown and panties were sliced.

"Raven, did he..." Jackal tries to questions, but Mystique lets out another loud sob. Jackal stands to his feet. "No.' he says to himself in disbielf, "No. No. No! NO! NO!" He starts punching the wall violently. "I'LL GET YOU, KRUEGER!" Jackal yells, as the room begins to shake, "YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRAAAAIIITH!" Just then, Jackal is stopped when Mystique runs up behind him. He turns and takes her into his arms again.

"Adrian, please don't let me go back to sleep!" Mystique begs.

"I won't, Raven!"Jackal replies, "I'll never let anything like this happen again."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer by the name of "Thorn" for the idea. Like to point out that I will not always accept ideas. I only chose this one because I felt it would fit perfectly with the plot I have brewing. Will Jackal have his revenge? Read more to find out.. Please Review. Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jackal and the members of the Brotherhood gather outside. Blob, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver hop in the back of the truck with their bags. Jackal helps Avalanche up into the back. He then opens the door for Mystique, who was back in the form of Jade. She still looked very upset. Jackal closes the door and walks around to the driver side, only to find Wolverine standing there.

"Where are you going." Wolverine questions.

"I'm taking them to the airport." Jackal answers, "I'm getting them out of this town."

"I thought were agreed that they would stay and help us." Wolverine replies.

"Yeah, well things change." Jackal informs.

"Like what?" Wolverine questions. The mutants in the back of the truck watch in silence.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." Jackal answers, looking a little upset.

"Tell me!" Wolverine demands.

"I said no!" Jackal replies.

"Give me a reason and I'll let you go." Wolverine says.

"Fine!" Jackal yells, now angered. He looks around, then places his hand on Wolverine's shoulder. The two disappear. They reappear in a clearing. Jackal looked very upset.

"What happened, Adrian?" Wolverine questions.

"He got to her." Jackdal answers.

"Who?" Wolverine replies.

"Krueger." Jackal explains, "He got to Raven. He... he violated her!"

"I... I'm sorry." Wolverine says, "But how did it happen?"

"The son of a bitch is fucking with our heads." Jackal answers, "He knows he can't get rid of me and you, so he goes after the weaker ones. He did it to Raven to send me a message! He's pissed about us being here!"

"There's gotta be a way we can get to him." Wolverine informs.

"Believe me, I'm gonna keep searching until I do." Jackal replies, "And once I find him, I'll fucking castrate him!"

"Not before I do it first." Wolverine states, "I owe him for attacking the students." Jackal nods, then teleports both of them back to the house. Jackal then gets into the truck and starts it. Wolverine goes into the house as the truck pulls away. Inside, he finds Rogue looking out the window.

"Where are they going?" Rogue questions.

"Adrian's taking them to the airport." Wolverine answers.

"Why?" Rogue replies.

"Something bad happened last night." Wolverine explains, placing his hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue looks at him in concern. "Freddy attacked Raven." Wolverine says.

"Is she okay?" Rogue questions.

"She's fine." Wolverine answers, "At least... for the most part."

"What do you mean?" Rogue questions.

"Nothing, it's not important." Wolverine replies.

"I thought Freddy only went after teens." Rogue says, a little confused.

"He's trying to get rid of us." Wolverine informs, "He thinks this will do it. But he's wrong."

Upstairs, Shadowcat was listening to her music. She was suffering because she had stayed up all night. She almost dozed off twice, but manage to stay up most of the time. "I need some coffee." she says to herself, then gets up and leaves her room. A few minutes later, she's in the kitchen with a pot of coffee brewing. She then pours herself a cup and takes a sip. She then turns to leave the kitchen.

"My compliments to the chef." says Freddy, who was holding up a cup of coffee, then takes a sip. Shadowcat drops her cup of coffee and stumbles backwards in terror. "You should be more careful." Freddy comments, "Don't wanna get BURNT!" He flings his cup of coffee on Shadowcat.

"AAAAHHH!" Shadowcat screams in utter pain, as the scalding hot liquid burns her torse area. Freddy then grabs her by the neck and throws her through the kitchen window. Shadowcat lands on the ground outside, finding herself in the backyard. She stands to her feet then turns around, only to find Freddy. She then tries to punch him, but her hand phases through him. Her eyes widen in shock. Freddy smirks. All of a sudden, Shadowcat starts to lower into the ground. "NO!" she yells, trying to fight the force that was causing her to sink. Soon, her entire lower haft was under ground. She looks up at Freddy, who was still smirking. Now, haft of her torso was under ground. "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" she screams. Freddy's smirk fades. He then smacks Shadowcat.

"Watch you mouth, you little slut!" Freddy growls. Now, Shadowcat's head was sinking. She quickly takes one final breath before her head in completey under. Her right hand remains at the surface, trying to grasp anything it could. It soon follows the same fate as the rest of Shadowcat's body.

Shadowcat wakes up, gasping for air. She finds herself back in her room. She found that her torse was still stinging. Just then, Nightcrawler enters her room.

"Kitty, are you alright?" Nightcrawler questions, "You look nervous."

"I'm fine, Kurt." Shadowcat answers.

"Are you sure?" Nightcrawler replies.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Shadowcat informs.

"Okay." Nightcrawler says, then turning to leave the room.

"Wait!" Shadowcat yells, getting Nightcrawler's attention, "Can you sit here with me? I'd really like to talk to somebody."

"Sure." Nightcrawler replies.

Later on that day, Rogue enters the basement, finding Jackal sitting on the floor against the wall. He was working one of his shurikens around between his fingers.

"Hey." Rogue greets.

"Hey." Jackal replies, not seeming interested in her company.

"You okay?" Rogue questions.

"I'm still sane if that's what you're trying to ask." Jackal answers.

"Logan told me about what happened." Rogue informs. Jackal appeared to be staring off into space, not turning his head the slightest towards Rogue.

"I could have stopped it sooner." Jackal says, "I could have woken up and stopped it from happening."

"Stop what?" Rogue questions.

"He didn't tell you that part, did he?" Jackal replies, "He didn't tell you exactly what he did." He starts to squeeze the shuriken tightly in his hand, drawing a lot of blood. "I tried to stop it." he informs, a lot of emotion in his voice, "But I wasn't quick enough. I would have made sure that he didn't even get to slice open her nightgown." Rogue soon gets a clearer picture of what happened. "It's all my fault!" Jackal yells, throwing the blood covered shuriken, sending it into the wall.

"It was no one's fault." Rogue informs.

"At least I made sure that it won't happen again." Jackal states, "And that's all I could do for her." Rogue sits down next to Jackal, then wraps an arm around him.

"And that's good enough." Rogue replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Rogue goes out the back door of the house, where she finds Gambit, Jean, Cyclops, Boom-Boom, Jubilee. They were all sitting and talking.

"Dere's my little sweetheart." Gambit greets, wrapping an arm around Rogue's waist, "How's Adrian doin?"

"He's taking things pretty rough." Rogue answers, "He's blaming himself."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jubilee questions.

"Freddy attack Jade last night." Rogue replies.

"But I thought he couldn't go after adults?" Jubilee says.

"He can, he just won't." Rogue explains, "Anyway, Adrian took her to the airport this morning."

"I don't know why we brought her anyway." Cyclops says.

"'Cause Xavier said she could come." Gambit replies, "And Adrian wanted her to come."

"Well, if you ask me, she's just a coward." Cyclops states, "I mean, she has one nightmare, and she runs crying home. Hell, we've lost one of our own friends, and we're still here to catch the guy that did it."

"She didn't beg to go home." Rogue informs, "Adrian was the one who didn't want her here." Cyclops starts to chuckle a little.

"You know, it's funny." Cyclops replies, "When one of us gets killed by this guy, Adrian keeps us here to fight him. But when his little girlfriend gets scared, he freaks out and sends her back home. God, he's such an asshole." Rogue starts to look a little bit angered towards his words.

"Shut up, Scott." Gambit orders, sensing that Rogue's a little upset.

"He only cares for himself and that slut." Cyclops continues.

"Scott!" Jean says, trying to get Cyclops to stop. Rogue becomes even more angrier.

"Who knows, maybe she didn't even have a nightmare and lied just to get out of here." Cyclops continues again. Rogue goes up to him and smacks him hard in the face. "What the hell?" Cyclops questions.

"He raped her!" Rogue yells, "Are you happy now? He fucking raped her! How the fuck would you feel if some fucking psychopathic killer raped Jean?" Cyclops becomes silent.

"Calm down, Chere!" Gambit replies.

"And you know what, Adrian has done nothing but cared for us since he joined the team!" Rogue continues, "And all you've done is act like a complete dick towards him, his family, and anyone he loves! So, fuck you!" Rogue storms back inside the house. The other mutants look around at each other in silence. Gambit soon follows behind Rogue.

"She's right, you know." Jubilee states.

"Total Dicks-ville." Boom-Boom adds. Cyclops remains silent a bit longer.

"Poor Jade." Jubilee says.

"Scott, are you okay?" Jean questions. Cyclops doesn't answer, he just enters the house. "Scott?" Jean questions again, now following him. Cyclops soon comes to the basement door and opens it. "Wait, Scott!" Jean says, only for Cyclops to go down the stairs, closing the door behind him. Cyclops makes his way to the bottom, then sees Jackal sitting at a desk. He appears to be scribbling something down.

"Can I help you, Scott?" Jackal questions, sounding almost emotionless. He didn't even turn to confirm Cyclops' presence.

"I need to talk to you." Cyclops answers. He strolls over to the desk. Jackal finally turns away from what he was doing and looks up at Cyclops.

"I'm listening." Jackal replies.

"Look, I know I've been kind of a..." Cyclops tries to say.

"Dick?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Cyclops sighs, "And I haven't treated you fairly. And I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for my actions."

"Those are simply words with no explaination to them." Jackal states, "If you want forgiveness from me, I'd like you to explain for you actions."Cyclops sighs again, then takes a seat on Jackal's bed.

"Months back, before we met you, we were searching for information on the governments new secret weapons." Cyclops explains, "When we finally were able to tie them together with the Weapon X program, we learned about you. We learned about your combat record. We saw how many people had lost their lives to you." Jackal remains silent. "I could get over the fact that so many people had been killed, but when I heard that you were going to join the group, I was horrified." Cyclops continues, "I was afraid that you could turn on us. I didn't just fear for myself, I feared for the other students. I just couldn't find a way to trust. And even more recently, I've continued to treat you wrongly. You've protected us since you've joined. And for that, I thank you. And I once again ask for your forgiveness." Jackal still remains silent for a moment.

"I forgive you." Jackal replies. Cyclops smiles.

"Thanks." Cyclops says, standing up. Jackal raises, his hand, stopping Cyclops. He then points at the bed, to which Cyclops is reseated.

"I'm not finished." Jackal informs. He then leans back in his chair and places his feet on his desk. "Tell me, Scott, have you ever killed someone?" he questions.

"No." Cyclops answers.

"So, you have no idea what it's like to take a another person's life?" Jackal replies.

"No." Cyclops repeats, now seeming a little nervous.

"Then you have no idea how I feel everyday of my life." Jackal says, "I don't need anyone to remind me of my past life. I don't need anyone to remind me about how many people I've killed. Because I see their faces in my dreams, every fuckiing night. I'm not the man I was then. I had no control over my own actions. And you know what, I could have gone insane months back. But you now what's kept me from loosing it? The fact that I wake up every morning with the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I know that I would never hurt her... or her daughter." Cyclops looks at him, a little surprised.

"You mean..." Cyclops trie to questions, but Jackal just nods.

"And this has changed my life for the greater." Jackal continues, "If it wasn't for the X-men, someone else would have found me and even more lives would have been lost." He takes his feet off the desk and leans in closer to Cyclops. "Now, I want you to keep in mind how lucky you are that I'm on your side." he says. Cyclops nods, still seeming nervous. Jackal then turns back to the desk and starts to scribble again. Cyclops stands up and heads for the stairs. "Oh, and I'm not the one keeping us here." Jackal informs, "If it was up to me, we'd been out of here already." Cyclops then heads back upstairs. Jackal stop scribbling and takes a look at the paper in front of him. It was a detailed drawling of a man with burnt skin, a fedora, a stiped sweater, and a glove with four blades attached on his right hand.

In Shadowcat and Rogue's room, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat laid on her bed watching TV. Nightcrawler wasn't too much into the show, but was fine as long as he was with Shadowcat.

"This show is so boring." Shadowcat comments, looking at the models that appeared on the screen, "Hey, do you think I'm prettier than those girls?" Nightcrawler was a liittle taken back by the question. He had never been asked that question by Shadowcat before.

"Uh... of course." Nightcrawler answers, still a little confused.

"Aaaaww, you're so sweet." Shadowcat replies, snuggling close to him. Nightcrawler was now even more confused and shocked. Another group of models appear on the TV screen.

"Do you think I'm prettier than them?" Shadowcat questions.

"J-ja." Nightcrawler answers. Shadowcat give a smirk and starts rubbing Nightcrawler's chest. Yet another group of models appear on the screen.

"What about them?" Shadowcat questions, sounding a little bit suductive.

"Ja." Nightcrawler answers again, feeling even more uncomfortable. Shadowcat smiles and slowly brings her lips to Nightcrawler's. Nightcrawler was now thw most shocked he's ever been before. "Kitty?" Nightcrawler questions, once there lips have parted. Shadowcat brings her finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh." Shadowcat hushes Nightcrawler, "Kitty wants to play." With that, Shadowcat jumps on top of Nightcrawler and kisses him some more.

"Kitty, vait!" Nightcrawler says, "Zis is not right." Shadowcat sits up and grins.

"Kurt, I'm gonna make this the greatest day of you life." Shadowcat states. Alll of a sudden, a gloved hand with four blades attached burst through her chest.

"KITTY!" Nightcrawler yells. Shadowcat's body falls to the side, revealing a man with burnt skin, a striped sweater, and a brown fedora behind her.

"What happened to your godly morals, Kurt?" the man questions in a raspy voice. He then rears his hand back and goes to strike Nightcrawler.

"Kurt." Shadowcat says. All of a sudden, Nightcrawler wakes up. He looked terorified. "Are you okay." Shadowcat questions. Nightcrawler then hugs.

"I'm fine now, Kitty." Nightcrawler answers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review. Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Rogue barges into her room, finding Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.

"Get out!" Rogue orders.

"But..." Shadowcat tries to reply.

"Out!" Rogue repeats. The two quickly leave the room. Gambit soon enters and shuts the door behind him. "God, I can't believe I use to like that jerk!" Rogue says.

"Anna, I think yu need to calm down." Gambit states.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rogue yells.

"I'm not tryin to." Gambit informs, "I just think it be best if yu calmed yurself." Rogue sighs.

"You're right." Rogue replies, sitting down on the bed, "I'm sorry. I'm just... a little stressed right now. And I didn't wanna hear that stuff comin out of Scott's mouth."

"Yu wanna talk to Remy bout it?" Gambit questions.

"It's just that I haven't been to bed since yesterday." Rogue explains, "I'm just afraid of what might happen."

"I haven't slept either." Gambit replies, "Been too worried bout what might happen to yu." Rogue smiles at him.

"You should be more worried about yourself." Rogue informs.

"Nothin's more important to me than yu, Chere." Gambit states, kissing her hands.

"Well, I don't think we have to worry much longer." Rogue says, "I did a little research last night, and I found something that just might help us." Rogue quickly pulls Jubilee's laptop up from under her bed, then opens it. She starts to type on the keyboard. "Here, check it out." she says, turning the screen towards Gambit. There was a picture on the screen of a young man and woman. "These are the only remaining kids from the pre-school." Rogue explains, "I'm thinking of going to ask them a few questions. I might bring Kitty along." She then stands up and leaves the room. In the hall, she runs into Nightcrawler. "Kurt, where's Kitty?" Rogue questions.

"She left with Jubilee." Nightcrawler informs.

Shadowcat and Jubilee shopped inside a clothing store in a mall. Shadowcat finds a pink dress on the rack and takes a good look at it.

"Do you think this would work for me?" Shadowcat questions, holding the dress close to her body.

"I'm not sure about that color." Jubilee answers, then digs through the rack. She then pulls out a red dress. "How about this?" she questions.

"Oh my god, that looks so cute!" Shadowcat squeals in excitement, "I'm gonna go try it on." She rushes into a dressing room. Jubilee sits down in a chair. She was very tired, mostly because she hadn't slept the night before. She decides to close her eyes and rest a bit. All of a sudden, she wakes up, only to find the lights were out. She quickly stands up and look around, finding that the store was completely empty.

"Hello?" Jubilee calls out, "Anybody here?" There was no answer. She then stumble around the store a bit. "Did they forget to check for customers before they closed up?" she questions to herself, "I can't believe Kitty left me here." She soon spots a beautiful yellow dress. She goes up to it and studies it. "Whoa, this is so cool." she says to herself, then looks around the store again, "I'm sure a little five finger discount wouldn't hurt. I mean, they were the ones that left me in here." She takes the dress off the rack, and studies it some more. All of a sudden, the dress turns to ashes and falls apart. Jubilee stumble backwards in shock.

"You still got me, baby." says a raspy voice. Jubilee turns around to see Freddy, who grabs her by the neck. He then throws her across the store, hitting a few mannequins in the process. Jubilee stumbles back to her feet, then manages to avoid a swipe from Freddy. She then sends a blast of her 'Fireworks' at Freddy, exploding when they make contact with him.

"Gotcha!" Jubilee states. Just then, Freddy steps out of a cloud of smoke, showing no signs of danger. He only had an annoyed look on his face. "Crap!" Jubilee yells.

"Is that all you've got?" Freddy questions, "You must be the most useless one in your team." Jubilee moves backwards slowly. "Hell, even that Bobby kid had powers greater than yours." Freddy states. Jubilee starts to become angered. Freddy takes quick notice of this event. "Struck something there, didn't I?" he says, walking towards Jubilee, "You liked him, didn't you? Well, don't worry. You'll be able to see him again." A batch of Jubilee's fireworks form in her hand. "Then you'll get to see all of you friends." Freddy informs, "Once I'm finished with you, I'll be going for them next." Freddy is soon within arms reach of Jubilee. Jubilee shoves her hand full of fireworks into Freddy's burnt face. The fireworks explode, along with Freddy's head. Blood and brain matter splatters all over Jubilee. The body of Freddy stumbles backwards. Jubilee quickly rushes past the body, trying to reach the exit. But the body reaches back and grabs Jubilee by her yellow coat, then flings her against a wall of the store.

"LET ME GO!" Jubilee screams at the top of her lungs, as the body pins her to the wall. All of a sudden, Freddy's head grows back. He smirks at her.

"I give you credit, I didn't expect you to take off my head." Freddy comments, "But you're still just dead-weight. And you know what you need to do with dead-weight?" He then throws Jubilee into a dressing room. The door slams shut, and then morphs into a wall. Jubilee quickly discovers that there's no way out.

"HEEEEELLLP!" Jubilee screams, "PLEASE, SOMEBODY!" All of a sudden, she finds it very hard to breathe. She starts to struggle for air. Freddy chuckles to himself from the other side of the wall. He strolls over and picks up his fedora from a pile of bloody brain matter. "Help!" Jubilee tries to scream again, but she had very little air in her lungs. Soon, her entire air supply was gone.

"How does this look on me?" Shadowcat questions, exitting the dressing room and sporting the red dress. She turns to she a motionless Jubilee sitting in a chair. "Jubilee?" she questions, shaking Jubilee. She then checks for a pulse. "OH MY GOD!" Shadowcat screams, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" People and workers in the store quickly rush over to the two.

The wall disappears from the dressing room and Freddy enters. He finds a dead Jubilee in the corner of the room. Freddy smirks, then grabs the Jubilee by her hair. He then slices through her neck with one of his blades. He lifts up the head and licks under Jubilee's eyes.

"Hmm, you cried during your last breaths of air." Freddy says, "I love when they do that, heh, heh. Tasty."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Freddy has taken the life of another X-men! How will the others take this? And who will be next? Keep reading to find out! Please Review. Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Wolverine searches the fridge for a beer, until his cell phone rings. He pulls his phone from his pocket, then sees the number.

"Kitty, what's up?" Wolverine questions, answering the phone. All of a sudden, Wolverine drops the beer in his hand. The bottle smashes on the floor.

A few minutes later, Wolverine rushes down the stairs of the basement. Jackal looks up, a little surprised.

"What's wrong?" Jackal questions.

"It's Jubilee!" Wolverine answers, "She's... she's dead!" Jackal's eyes were widen. He was too shocked to even speak. "We have to go!" Wolverine says, "Her and Kitty were at the mall, and she found her dead! The police are already investigating it!" Jackal and Wolverine rush upstairs and out the door.

A short while passes, and Jackal and Wolverine reach the store in the mall. A group of police officers surrounded the area where Jubilee's body laid. Jackal and Wolverine cross under the crime scene tape. A police officer stops them.

"I'm sorry, fellas, but you can't cross." the officer says.

"We're her guardians." Jackal ecplains.

"Oh, well, I'm terribly sorry for your loss, sir." the officer replies. Jackal, Wolverine, and the officer make their way over to the body. Both Jackal and Wolverine look down in sorrow.

"H-how did it happen?" Jackal questions.

"There's no marks on her body." the officer explains, "So, we've ruled out homicide. She could have just suffocated in her sleep. Does she have any medical history of that kind of stuff?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Jackal answers.

"You could find out if you wish to have an autopsy done." the officer informs. Wolverine drops to a knee and studies the body of Jubilee.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Jackal replies. He then looks around the store. "Did you happen to see where the other girl that was with her went?" he questions.

"One of our fellow officers took her out of the store to calm her down and ask her some questions." the officer answers, "The poor girl was freaking out." The officer notices as Wolverine takes the hand of the dead Jubilee into his. "Would you two like to be only?" the officer questions.

"Uh... yeah." Jackal answers. The officer nods and leaves the two. Jackal goes over to JWolverine.

"She... she was just so young." Wolverine says. For the first time ever, Jackal actually sees a tear stream down Wolverine's face. Jackal places his hand on Wolverine's shoulder. Wolverine quickly removes it. Jackal looks at the lifeless face of Jubilee. She seemed so peaceful. Jackal couldn't believe that earlier that morning, Jubilee was still alive and well. And now, she laid on the floor as a lifeless shell of the girl she once was. Jackal's fists tightens as he thinks of the horrible events she must have gone through.

"I'm gonna go find Kitty." Jackal informs. Wolverine doesn't reply, he just sits motionless. Jackal leaves him and heads out of the store. Once outside, he spies Shadowcat sitting with another officer. Jackal quickly makes his way over to her. "Kitty, are you okay?" Jackal questions. Shadowcat looks up to him and quickly runs into his arms.

"Adrian, I don't know what happen!" Shadowcat informs, "I just went into a dressing room to try on a dress. And when I got out..."

"It's okay, Kitty." Jackal says. Shadowcat then looks up to him.

"Where's Logan?" Shadowcat questions.

"He's back in the store." Jackal answers, "I think you should go comfort him. He's taking it really badly." Shadowcat nods, then quickly rushes into the store. The officer that sat with Shadowcat walks over to Jackal.

"I'm sorry for your loss." the officer says. Jackal lowers his head as she walks away. Jackal found it hard to show any emotion in his location. He quickly rushes into a men's room. He quickly checks to see if anyone is around. He then enters into a stall. Anger and sorrow fill Jackal's body as he begins to let it out.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Jackal yells, punching the walls of the stall. He continues to punch as hard as he could, causing his knuckles to bleed. "YOU FUCKING COWARD!" he yells again, then pulls out a pocket knife and stabs into the stall wall. Tears stream from Jackal's eyes. Just then, pain rushes to Jackal's head again. This time, Jackal is in so much pain, he falls against the stall door and starts to slide down. The pain was sharper than ever. All of a sudden, vision start to flash before him. He sees Rogue screaming, a dark figure laying on top of her. Gambit laid on the floor, bleeding. He then sees a vision of Boom-Boom, then of Cyclops, then Spyke, Jean, and Nightcrawler. Jackal couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then starts to hear some kind of distorted music in his head.

"_**Shot down by strangers...**_" Jackal hears, "_**Devour the soul-holding his breath half to death-crawls like a-have been out of his mind-mid-day delusions-all alone-terrified-he crawls-can't relieve it it grows-like a worm!**_" The visions and music end, along with Jackal's pain. Jackal makes it back to his feet, unsure of what has just happened. Jackal pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. A few seconds pass.

"Anna?" Jackal questions, "Something bad happened. I need you to tell the others."

A few hours later, Jackal, Wolverine, and Shadowcat return home. They find some of the mutants sitting in the livingroom, looking to be sorrowed. Jackal makes his way towards the garage door.

"Where are you going?" Rogue questions

"Tell everyone to stay doorstairs." Jackal answers, "I have something that needs to be done." He heads into the garage.

"Is he okay?" Rogue questions.

"I don't know." Wolverine answers, "He didn't say much on the way home." Just then, Jackal comes out of the garage, carrying the burnt corpse of Iceman over his shoulder, which was wrapped in a sheet. In his other hand, he carried a gallon of gas. Wolverine gives him a confused look.

"Like I said before, keep everyone downstairs." Jackal orders.

"What are you planning to do?" Wolverine demands to know.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jackal replies.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What is Jackal planning? Read more to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The next chapter The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Hours had passed since Jackal had went up the stairs with Iceman's body. Rogue strolls outside to find Boom-Boom. She was smoking a cigarette.

"I never knew you smoked." Rogue says.

"I've been hiding it for awhile." Boom-Boom replies, "Now, I figure what the hell? We're gonna be dying anyways."

"Never expected you to be the downer type." Rogue states. Boom-Boom chuckles a little.

"No." Boom-Boom says, "Never been a downer. I just see things the way they are. That thing took Todd, Bobby, and now Jubilee. What's keeping him from getting to us next?"

"Staying awake." Rogue informs.

"And that's not gonna last that long." Boom-Boom states, "Sooner or later, we're gonna have to fall asleep. And when that finally happens, you won't just have to worry about that Freddy guy. You'll also have to worry about waking up at all."

"What do you mean?" Rogue questions.

"Heard that when you've been awake for days, you can go into a coma when you finally fall asleep." Boom-Boom answers. She then extends her open pack of cigarettes towards Rogue.

"I don't smoke." Rogue informs.

"Girl, you look like hell." Boom-Boom states, "It'll calm you down a bit." Rogue sighs, then takes one of the smokes from the pack. Boom-Boom lights it for her.

"Are you afraid?" Rogue questions.

"No." Boom-Boom answers, "I've never been afraid of death. Death is just a natural part of life. Sometimes, death just seems like it could be a relief." Rogue is a little taken back by Boom-Boom's words. "You know, Anna, I really wish I was you." Boom-Boom informs. Rogue now was completely surprised.

"Why?" Rogue questions.

"Because your life is better than mine." Boom-Boom states, "When you were growing up, you didn't have parents. But my parents were always there. And when I was younger they got divorced. And my father was a complete and utter asshole. He use to take his anger out on me. He hated me because of who I was. That worthless piece of shit can rot his entire life away in prison." Rogue was silent for a moment.

"Well, I still wished I had parents." Rogue informs, "I mean, every night I would cry myself to sleep, because I knew that nobody wanted me. I just wanted someone to tell me that they loved me."

"My parents never did that for me." Boom-Boom replies, "They only cared about themselves. But hey, you should be happy now. You have some people who want to be your parents. And everyday you have someone that tells you that he loves you." The two were silent again.

"Tab, you don't want to be me." Rogue says, "Because almost my entire life has passed by me, while I stayed in a constant state of paranoia. I always worried that if I touched someone, then they would fall over dead. Everyone has called me either a freak or an abomination. And one of the only reasons that Adrian and I have a bond is because we are a lot alike. So, if anyone wishes that they could be anyone, it's me wanting to be you." Boom-Boom remains silent. Rogue flicks the bud of her cigarette out into the yard. "I have to go." Rogue says, then enters the house. Boom-Boom smirks a little. Rogue finds Jean, Cyclops, and Shadowcat sitting on the couch in the livingroom. "Scott, look, I know I yelled at you earlier, but I really need your car." she informs. Cyclops pulls his keys from his pocket and tosses them to Rogue.

"Go ahead and take it." Cyclops replies, "I owe you something." Rogue then looks at Shadowcat.

"You wanna come, Kitty?" Rogue questions.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head a bit." Shadowcat answers. The two leave the house and hope into Cyclops' sports car. "Where are we headed?" Shadowcat questions.

"A little place at the end of town." Rogue replies. They soon drive away from the house.

Gambit enters the livingroom, just in time to see Rogue pull away.

"Where's Anna goin?" Gambit questions.

"Not sure." Jean replies, "She took Kitty along." Gambit just then remembers what Rogue told him earlier that morning.

Jackal stood by the former bed of Iceman, with Iceman's body lying in it. Jackal studies the body and thinks for awhile. He then pulls a bottle of pill for his coat. He opens them and spills some on the floor and bed. He then drops the entire bottle. He then starts to flip over ojects and smash items in the room. He then flips over Cyclops' bed. He then takes notice of Iceman's backpack laying on the floor. He opens it and pulls out a homework assignment. He studies the handwriting on the paper closely. He then pulls a blank sheet of paper out and a pencil. Jackal then looks back at Iceman's body.

"Gotta get into his head."Jackal says, "What would he say?" He then starts to write down on the paper.

Rogue and Shadowcat pull up in front of a off white house. Rogue studies the house, then studies a piece of paper with an address on it in her hand.

"This is the place." Rogue informs, getting out of the car. Shadowcat follows, as Rogue makes her way to the door step. Rogue rings the doorbell. A few seconds pass.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Shadowcat questions. Just then, a young man opens the door. He had long, messy, brown hair and was very thin.

"Can I help you?" the man questions.

"Yes, we're looking for Quentin and Nancy Smith." Rogue answers.

"I'm Quentin." the man informs, then turns his head back inside the house, "Nancy!" A few more seconds pass, then a young woman joins the side of Quentin.

"Hello." the woman greets. She too was thin, and had long, brownish hair.

"Hi, I'm Anna Marie and this is Kitty Pryde." Rogue informs, "We're here because we wanted to ask you two some questions."

"What's this about?" Quentin questions.

"I think we should talk about it inside." Rogue says. Nancy and Quentin look at each other for a moment, then nod and let the two inside. The house was decorated very well, and there was paintings all over the walls.

"You guy sure do love paintings." Shadowcat states.

"Actually, they're all Nancy's." Quentin informs, "She loves painting." Rogue studies a few of them.

"They're beautiful." Rogue says.

"Thanks." Nancy replies, "I've been trying to get into some of the big name act colleges."

"She's won first place in a few contests." Quentin adds.

"Do you have any more of these?" Rogue questions.

"Yeah, I have a basement full of them." Nancy answers. Her and Quentin then sit down at a table. Rogue and Shadowcat sits across from them. "So, what's this about?" Nancy questions.

"We wanted to ask you about the events you went through when you lived on Elm Street." Rogue answers. Nancy and Quentin look at each other, then are silent.

Jackal sits the paper he wrote at a safe distance away from Iceman's bed. the bed and Iceman's body was soaked in gas. The body held the gallon close to its chest. Jackal studies the body one last time, then pulls a lighter from his coat. He strolls over to the door, then flings the lit lighter backwards over his shoulder, then leaves the room.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will Rogue and Shadowcat learn from Nancy and Quentin? What else will happen? Read to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Rogue and Shadowcat sat, waiting for Nancy and Quentin to respond. The two had remained silent for awhile.

"We... we don't know what you're talking about." Quentin says. Rogue and Shadowcat look at each other, then back at Quentin.

"I know this may be hard for you, but we need to know." Rogue informs.

"This is a joke, right?" Quentin questions, "You're just a couple of those kids who heard about us, and you came to see how crazy we are."

"No." Shadowcat replies.

"Look... this is serious." Rogue states, "We need to know. Please... we've already lost two of our friends." Nancy and Quentin look at each other, then Nancy nods.

"What do you need to know?" Nancy questions.

"How did you two survive?" Rogue answers.

"Well, first, we tried not going back to sleep." Nancy explains, "But, as we all know, that didn't work."

"When the body is so sleep deprived, you start to experience micronaps." Quentin adds, "You start to have dreams while you're still awake. It's your body trying to regain energy. So, even when you're awake, Krueger can still get to you." Rogue and Shadowcat look even more nervous.

"At first, we thought he may have been innocent." Nancy informs, "When we were kids, he worked at the pre-school we went to. And we told our parents that he did bad things to us. Then, are parents hunted him down and killed him. That's why we thought he was after us. It was because we lied, and he wanted us dead for it."

"But then, we went back to the pre-school, just to try and learn the truth." Quentin says, "And that's when we found his secret room. ...And the pictures." Rogue and Shadowcat are silent.

"He wasn't after us because we lied." Nancy explains, "He was after us because we told the truth."

"But how did you two make it out?" Shadowcat questions.

"We tried to kill him." Quentin answers. Rogue gives a confused look.

"How?" Rogue questions, "He can control a dream. Doesn't that make him immortal."

"We learned that there is a way to bring him back to the real world." Nancy explains, "When I was experiencing micronaps, I grabbed on to his sweater, but a piece came off. When I woke up, it was still in my hand."

"We came up with the plan to kill him when we were at the pre-school." Quentin adds, "Nancy used herself as bait. And when she woke up, she brought him back. We killed him, then burned down the pre-school. But clearly... it didn't work like we thought it would."

"So... there's no way to stop him?" Rogue questions.

"We don't know." Nancy answers.

"But how are you guys still alive?" Shadowcat replies, "Do you guys not sleep?"

"After me and Nancy got married, I got a job working in a mental clinic." Quentin explains, "There, I found a drug called Hypnocil. We didn't stop sleeping, we stopped dreaming."

"Hypnocil is an experimental drug that suppresses the user from having dream." Nancy informs, "No dreams, means no nightmares. And no nightmares, means no Freddy."

"I've been making deals with one of the doctors at the clinic." Quentin says, "I get a shit loud of this stuff every week. If you want, we can give you a few bottles. Because in this case, you're gonna need it if you're going to live in this town." Rogue and Shadowcat are silent for a moment.

"I think that there's somthing you need to know." Rogue informs.

"Anna, don't!" Shadowcat orders.

"What?" Nancy questions.

"The thing is, we're part of a group of people that came to this town to get rid of Freddy." Rogue answers. Nancy and Quentin look at the two, very confused.

"You guys really think you can get rid of him?" Quentin replies, "Look, you guys are wasting your time and your lives." He gets up and goes into and room. He then comes back with three large bottles full of pills. "Just take these." he says, "And don't even bother. You can't rid this town of Krueger." Rogue picks up a bottle and studies it.

"Quentin's right." Nancy states, "Just take the pills, and forget about Freddy while you still have a chance."

"What do you mean?" Shadowcat questions.

"Freddy won't ever leave us alone." Nancy informs, "Not until we're dead. He'll keep trying to come for us. We wanted to have kids of our own. But me and Quentin know that if we do, Freddy would come for it. If you keep messing with Freddy, you'll just make him mad, and he'll come after you." Rogue picks up the other two bottles of pills.

"Thank you for your time." Rogue says, standing up, "And thanks for these." Shadowcat stands up as well.

"No problem." Quentin replies, as him and Nancy stand up, "If you ever need more, just swing back around here anytime. Oh... and don't take more than two pills a day." Rogue and Shadowcat head to the front door. Shadowcat heads out, but Rogue stops before she follows.

"Why is Freddy attacking the kids that had nothing to do with him?" Rogue questions.

"We don't know." Nancy answers, "We've been asking ourselves that since it started." Rogue is silent, then leaves the house. Rogue gets in the car with the waiting Shadowcat. They pull away form the house. Rogue drove, but was in deep thought. The information she learned was racing through her head.

"At least we can tell Adrian about this." Shadowcat informs, "Then, maybe we can get out of this godforsaken hell of a town." Rogue doesn't reply, she just continues to drive. A few minutes had passed, then the sports car pulls onto Elm Street. Rogue and Shadowcat are surprised to see a group of firetrucks, police vehicles, and an ambulance parked on the street. "What the hell's goiing on?" Shadowcat questions, "Was there a fire?"

"I don't know." Rogue replies. Just then, a vision of Jackal carrying a gallon of gas and Iceman's body flashes through her head. "No, he didn't!" Rogue says.

"What?" Shadowcat questions. Rogue quickly pulls the car over and rushes towards the house. She sees a lot of smoke pouring out from the top of the house. She sees a group of firefighters and police officers on the front lawn. She then spies the other mutants standing to the side and watching. Rogue quinkly rushes over to Jackal.

"What happened?" Rogue questions.

"There was a fire." Jackal answers, sounding concerned. Rogue then looks at the other mutants, who also looked concerned. A firefighter exits the house and walks over to a police officer, and appeared to be talking. He then hands the officer a piece of paper. The officer turns and walks over to Jackal.

"Sir, can I speak with you in private?" the officer questions.

"Wait, we still have someone missing!" Jackal informs.

"SIr, please." the officer replies. Jackal and the officer walk away from the group. The mutants watched as the officer tells Jackal something, then hands him the paper the firefighter gave him. Jackal looks at the paper. Jackal starts to look very upset. Jackal talks with the officer again. The officer nods, then leaves Jackal. Jackal then motions for Wolverine to join him. He then hands Wolverine the paper. Wolverine reads it, then looks upset as well. Jackal leaves Wolverine and rejoins the mutants.

"I'm afraid Bobby didn't make it, guys." Jackal informs. All of the mutants looked said again, exept Rogue, who only looked confused. Jackal pulls Rogue into a hug. "We needed to cover up our tracks." Jackal whispers into Rogue's. Rogue's eyes were a bit wide. A firefighter walks over to the group of mutants.

"I have a little bit of good news." the firefighter says, "The fire didn't spread to any other rooms. The house is still in good living conditions. But I know no amount of good news can relieve the sorrow your family must be feeling. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." Jackal nods, then the firefight leaves the group. Just then, paramedics push a body, covered with a sheet, out of the house. The mutants looked even more saddened at the sight. Rogue looks over to see a group of neighbors watching them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Read to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The next day, the group of mutants sat around the house. They were excused from school because of the deaths in their family. Cyclops searches his destoryed room. He searches his closet only to find that it was empty.

"Where's all my clothes?" Cyclops questions.

"I moved them to Jean's room." answers a voice. Cyclops turns to see Jackal standing in the doorway. "You two are sharing a room now." Jackal informs, "Unless you have a problem with it."

"Oh, believe me, that's just fine." Cyclops replies, with a smile. Jackal leaves the doorway, then heads down the hall. Rogue steps out of her room with a bottle in her hand, then sees Jackal.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you." Rogue says.

"Let's make this fast." Jackal replies, "I have to head into town to makes some funeral arangements." Him and Rogue walk down the stairs.

"Yesterday, me and Kitty went to the house of the only two survivors from the pre-school." Rogue explains. Jackal stops dead in his tracks, then looks at Rogue.

"Two survivors?" Jackal questions.

"Yeah." Rogue answers, "And I learned somethings." Jackal makes his way towards the basement, with Rogue behind him. They make their way down the basement steps.

"I don't want the others to hear anything yet." Jackal informs, "What did you learn?"

"They told me that they tried to kill Freddy." Rogue replies.

"How?" Jackal questions.

"They found out that they could bring him to the real world." Rogue answers, "If they woke up while holding Freddy, he would come with them. When he was in the real world, he was powerless. They killed him and burned down the pre-school. But somehow, Freddy came back. So, I don't think that plan would work for us either." Jackal is silent. Rogue could sense some emotions flowing from his body.

"Don't worry about it." Jackal says, "Because no matter what it takes, I'm going to find a way to get to him. And I'm going to kill him." He then spies the bottle Rogue was carrying. He takes the bottle from her hand, then studies it, finding a large amount of pills inside. "What are these?" he questions.

"Nancy and Quentin gave them to me?" Rogue replies.

"Who?" Jackal questions.

"The two survivors." Rogue answers, "It's Hypnocil. They keep the user from having dreams."

"This isn't FDA approved." Jackal informs, "How did they get this?"

"Quentin works at a mental clinic." Rogue explains, "He gets it from there. Me, Kitty, and Remy were going to try it tonight to see if it works." Jackal hands the bottle back to Rogue.

"Did they happen to tell you why Freddy's after the other kids?" Jackal questions.

"They didn't know either." Rogue answers. Jackal shakes his head, then checks the time on his watch.

"I gotta go." Jackal says, "We'll talk more later." Jackal heads upstairs, leaving Rogue in the basement. Rogue sighs, then looks around in the basement. She then spies lots of papers on Jackal's desk. She strolls over, only to be surprised at what she finds. Each of the papers had a detailed drawing of Freddy Krueger, both burnt and unburnt. Rogue then finds one with a picture of Jackal holding the severed head of Freddy. She then finds another one with Jackal stabbing Freddy with the word 'SCREAM' written all over it.

"Dear god, Adrian." Rogue whispers to herself.

"Anna?" questions a voice from behind Rogue. Rogue jumps in fright, then turns back to see Gambit.

"What the hell, Remy?" Rogue says, "You tryin to give me a heartattack."

"Sorry, just came down to check on yu." Gambit replies, "What are yu doin down here anyways?" He then takes notice of the pictures on the desk. "Whoa, what's with da pictures?"

"Adrian drew them." Rogue informs, "I think he's losing his mind. I'm really worried." She then picks up a picture of Freddy crawling away from Jackal. At the very top of drawing was a sentence that read "He crawls like a worm from a bird". Gambit looks at the picture as well.

"Why does dat sound so familiar?" Gambit questions.

"It's from a song." Rogue answers, seeming confused.

Wolverine stumbles outside to find a sleeping Boom-Boom in a chair. Wolverine shakes her a bit.

"Tab, wake up!" Wolverine orders, "Tab!"

Boom-Boom starts to wake up a bit.

"Logan?" Boom-Boom questions, having trouble with her vision.

"I said WAKE UP!" a raspy voice yells. Boom-Boom's vision becomes normal as she sees a man with burnt skin, a red and green striped sweater, and a brown fedora. The man tries to swip at Boom-Boom with his right hand, which wore a glove with four blades attached to it.

Boom-Boom wakes up, finding herself next to Wolverine.

"You okay?" Wolverine questions.

"...Yeah." Boom-Boom answers. Wolverine takes notice of a lit cigarette between two of Boom-Boom's fingers. He extends his hand, giving a serious. Boom-Boom rolls her eyes, then pulls out her pack and hands it to Wolverine. Pulls one of the cigarettes out, then a lighter and lights it. He then tosses the pack back to Boom-Boom. "You're not mad?" Boom-Boom questions, giving a very confused face.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I told you not to." Wolverine informs. Boom-Boom smiles a bit.

"Logan... can I ask you a question?" Boom-Boom questions.

"Why not." Wolverine replies.

"How do you feel about this whole situation?" Boom-Boom questions. Wolverine is silent for a moment.

"What do you mean?" Wolverine replies.

"I mean about being in this town." Boom-Boom explains, "About what's going on. About what happened to Jubilee and Bobby." Wolverine is silent again.

"Look... I don't like being here." Wolverine says, "But it's just like Scott said before, we're doing this to save these people from the danger they're in. And if we have to give up our lives just to do it, then so be it."

"Even if it was someone you really cared for?" Boom-Boom replies.

"I don't make the rules, kid." Wolverine informs, "But what I have learned from my years of fighting is that if someone takes out one of your own..." he launches out a set of his claws, "You get revenge on 'em."

Rogue and Gambit search around Jackal's desk, only finding more drawings of Freddy and Jackal. Gambit opens one of the drawers of the desk.

"Hey, look what Remy found, Chere." Gambit says. He pulls out five CDs, then hands them to Rogue.

"Well, this does explain the little reference in that one picture." Rogue states, "Is there any more CDs in there?"

"Nope." Gambit replies, then checks a few more drawers.

"Guess Adrian isn't the biggest fan of music." Rogue informs, "Or he's just in love with this band." Gambit stops in his tracks when he opens one more drawer. He reaches in and pulls out another drawing, then studies it.

"Anna, check dis out." Gambit says, handing Rogue the drawing. Rogue looks at it, finding it to be a picture of Jackal and Mystique in bed. Jackal with a look of concern, and Mystique sobbing while he holds her. The nightgown she wore was sliced down the back, and her panties were cut off. Rogue had a look of sorrow on her face. "Yu okay, Anna?" Gambit questions.

"I just... never thought I'd see this." Rogue answers. She starts to walk around a bit, only to stumble a few times.

"What's wrong?" Gambit questions.

"Nothing." Rogue replies, "I'm just a little tired." Gambit helps her sit down on the chair at Jackal's desk. Rogue grabs the bottle of pills she had sat down on the desk. She opens it and dumps out two pills.

"What are those?" Gambit questions.

"The answer to our sleeping problems." Rogue answers. "These little things will keep us from having dreams. I think this is the perfect time to test them out. Could you go get me a cup of water?"

"Sure." Gambit replies, then heads upstairs. Rogue studies the picture in her hand again. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"I hope you're just as good as her." says a raspy voice in Rogue's ear. Rogue quickly turns around, terrified of what she might find. But to her amazement, no one was there. Rogue's heart pounded hard, still afraid of what might come next. Gambit quickly comes down the steps, carrying a glass of water. Rogue takes the water from Gambit's hand, throws one of the pills into her mouth, then washes it down with water. She then hands Gambit the other pill and water, to which he did the same as Rogue.

"Yu sure dis is gonna work, Anna?" Gambit questions.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Rogue replies, then stands up from the chair and moves over to Jackal's bed. Her and Gambit lay down on the bed together. And with only a few minutes passing by, the two we out cold.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Read to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jackal returns home, then makes his way down the stairs to the basement. To his surprise, he finds Rogue and Gambit asleep in his bed. He then takes notice of the bottle of Hypnocil on his desk He strolls over to his desk, only to find five of his CDs out on top of his drawings. He picks them up, studies them , then places them back in the drawer they belonged in. He then notices another drawing. He picks it up, only to find that it was of him and Mystique.

"Adrian?" a voice questions. Jackal looks over to see Rogue sitting up in his bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Jackal informs, as he opens another another drawer and puts the picture in it.

"That's okay." Rogue replies, "We shouldn't even be down here." Gambit is woken up by the two. "Come on, Remy, let's go to my room." Rogue says. The two get up and head to the stairs.

"So, I assume the pills work?" Jackal questions, then tosses Rogue the bottle of pills.

"Yeah." Rogue answers, "No dream whatsoever." The two then head upstairs. Jackal turns his attention back to the desk covered with drawings. He looks at all the pictures, as anger starts to fill his body with each picture of Freddy he sees.

"I'll find a way to get to you, Krueger." Jackal says, "And I'll make you suffer for what you've done to us."

The next day, the mutants gathered in a cemetery, all of them wearing black. Before them were two caskets that held the remains of Iceman and Jubilee. Some of the mutants cried, and some of them just lowered their heads.

"We have gathered here to not morn the lives that had been lost." a priest says, "But to celebrate the lives they lived. Robert Louis Drake and Jubilation Lee were a blessing upon this world. Both were bright, talented, and beautiful in their own unique way. And both of them brought joy to everyone around them. Both have left behind many friends and a loving family. Both were young, and had bright futures ahead of them. But where there is life, there is also death. Robert and Jubilation may be gone, but they will never be forgot. And we pray that some day we shall meet them again in the Kingdom of Heaven." Jackal looks over, to see the faces of sorrow amongst all the mutants. In Jackal's entire life, this was only the third funeral he had been to. He takes notice as the caskets are lowered into the ground.

Later that day, the mutants return home. Cyclops, Jean, and Shadowcat sat at the kitchen table.

"That was really rough." Shadowcat says, "I really don't like going to funerals."

"Who does?" Jean replies, "I still can't believe that they're gone."

"I know." Cyclops says, "I remember the day when they first arrived at the mansion. They both were a little nervous, not sure what to do."

"Yeah, but Bobby still acted cocky around us." Shadowcat informs.

"Well, we're all a bit cocky every so often." Cyclops replies, "But he was still a pretty good friend."

"Yeah." Shadowcat agrees, "So was Jubilee." They all become silent.

"It won't ever be the same after this, will it?" Jean says. No one answers her.

"No." a voice finally replies. The three turn to see Wolverine standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "But I know we'll get through this." Wolverine adds, moving over to Jean and placing a hand on her shoulder. Just then, the doorbell rings. Rogue makes her way doorstairs and to the front door. She opens it to find Linda, Tim, and Mark Davids.

"Hello, Anna." Linda greets, sounding a little sad, "We just came by to pay our respects. Is your father home?"

"Uh... yeah." Rogue replies, then turns her head back into the house, "Adrian!"

"Anna, Tim and I know what you and the others must be going through." Linda informs, "Me and Tim lost a few of our love ones when we were around your age." Just then, Jackal comes to the front door, then sees the Davids family.

"Hey, Linda, Tim, what brings you here?" Jackal greets.

"Oh, Adrian, we just came by to pay our respects." Tim replies.

"That's so nice of you." Jackal states, "Come on in." The family enters the house, then Linda and Tim sit down on the couch. Mark goes over to Rogue.

"Can we talk?" Mark questions. Rogue thinks for a moment.

"Fine." Rogue replies. The two head upstairs.

"You must be taking this hard." Linda says, "You lost two of your children in one day."

"Yeah, it's been hard on all of us." Jackal replies, "Bobby and Jubilee were great kids." Just then, Wolverine enters the livingroom. "Oh, Tim, this is my brother, Logan." Jackal informs, "He didn't come to you're party, so I know you two haven't met."

"Timothy Davids." Tim says, shaking Wolverine's hand. "Wow, you got a tight grip there." Wolverine smirks a little.

"Adrian, I haven't seen or heard from Jade in awhile." Linda informs, "I saw you, her, and a few kids in the back of your truck leave your house a few days back, and I haven't seen her around since."

"Jade had to visit her family in New York." Jackal explains, "She might be back in about a week or so."

"How is she taking it?" Linda questions.

"Pretty rough." Jackal answers, "She's always loved these kids."

Upstairs, Rogue and Mark enter her room.

"Look, I just wanted to talk to you guys about what happened a few days ago." Mark says.

"There's nothing to talk about, Mark." Rogue informs, "You already know about us. And you know what really happened to Bobby and Jubilee."

"I know, but since that day, I haven't been able to think straight." Mark replies.

"Are you sure that's not from lack of sleep?" Rogue questions, taking notice of the dark circles around Mark's eyes, "I'm sure you don't sleep much, knowing that Freddy's still out there."

"You're right." Mark answers, "I haven't been to sleep, but that still doesn't change what I saw that day." Rogue goes over to her nightstand and opens one of her drawers. She pulls out a bottle and opens it, then pours some pills out of the bottle. She then turns back to Mark.

"Here, take one of these every night before you go to bed." Rogue says, placing the pills in Mark's hand. Mark gives a confused look.

"What are these?" Mark questions.

"It's Hypnocil." Rogue answers, "It's a drug that keeps you from dreaming. They really work. Take one and get some sleep."

"Where did you get these?" Mark questions.

"That's not important." Rogue replies. She then heads towards the door.

"Hey, Anna?" Mark says, "Do you have powers like that Logan guy?"

"Yeah?" Rogue answers.

"Can you show me them?" Mark questions.

"I could, but it would kill you." Rogue informs. Mark is silent for a moment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Needed to get some boring stuff out of the way, so not that big of a chapter. But stay tuned, there'll be more to come. Please Review. Thanks.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

It was around 12:32 am, Jackal was walking around upstairs, checking each of the rooms. He finally comes to Rogue and Shadowcat's room. He gently opens the door a little, to which he finds Shadowcat sleeping in her bed. He then looks over towards Rogue's bed, only to be horrified. He sees Rogue hovering over her bed, making choking noises.

"ANNA!" Jackal yells, as he charges into the room. Before he could reach her, a hand with a glove that had four blades attached to it bursts through her chest.

"NOOOOO!" Jackal roars, waking up. He finds himself back in his room in the basement. Sweat pours down his face. He gets out of bed and grabs his coat and boots. A few minutes later, Jackal finds himself upstairs in front of Rogue and Shadowcat's door. He gently opens it and looks around inside. He finds both Rogue and Shadowcat asleep in their beds. Both seemed very peaceful. Jackal sighed, then closed the door back. He then made his way downstairs. Wolverine was in the livingroom, watching some TV. His attention soon turns to Jackal, who was making his way towards the door.

"Where are you goin?" Wolverine questions.

"Out." Jackal answers, then walks out the door.

Spyke laid in his bed upstairs, reading a magazine. On the nightstand next to his bed was a pill and a glass of water that Rogue had given him.

"Evan." says a voice. Spyke looked up from his magazine, only to find a surprising sight. Storm stood in front of his bed.

"Aunt Ro?" Spyke questions. Storm looks around at Spykes side of the room, finding it to be very messy.

"I can't believe anyone could live in a room like this." Storm states, "Why not keep your haft of the room clean like Kurt's?"

"What are you doing here?" Spyke questions, still confused.

"I guess Adrian and Logan didn't tell you." Storm say, "I'm here to take you back to the mansion." Spyke was a little surprised by this. "I don't want you anywhere near this town." Storm explains.

"Why?" Spyke replies, "Do you think I'm not strong enough to take on this Freddy guy?"

"Evan, it's not that." Storm says, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"But I'm not in that much danger." Spyke informs, "Look, Anna got these pills..."

"Oh, I've heard of these pills, Evan." Storm replies, "Adrian told me everything about them and how they're not FDA approved. Those could be dangerous. Now, get your things packed so we can leave."

"But what about the others?" Evan questions.

"I'm trying to convince the Professor to pull the plug on the mission." Storm answers, "They'll be returning soon. So, please, get your belongings packed so we may go." Spyke sighs, then pulls a few dufflebags out from under his bed. A few minutes later, Spyke and Storm exits his and Nightcrawler's room. The two make their way down the hall.

"Shouldn't I at least say goodbye to the others?" Spyke questions.

"You can call them and tell them, we have to go now." Storm answers. Spyke was a little confused, but just continues to walk. As he passes by a clock on the wall, he notices a reflection in it. Instead of seeing himself with Storm behind him, he sees a figure in a red and green striped sweater. Shocked, Spyke quickly turns around, only to see Storn rearing her right hand back, which now had a glove with four blades attached on it. Spyke quickly dodges a swipe from Storm, then fires a spike-like projectile into her stomach. "AAAHH!" Storm cries, as she stumbles back. Spyke starts to back away slowly. Storm looks up at him and smiles, now showing a burnt face. Storm then grabs Spyke by the neck and flings him down the stairs. Spyke falls until he reaches the bottom.

"Uuuhhh!" Spyke moans in pain. He soon looks up, only to find himself in some kind of boiler room. He sees a booted foot step in front of him. Spyke then looks up to see a man with burnt skin, a brown fedora, a green and red striped sweater, and the same glove on his had that he saw Storm wear.

"Welcome to my world, bitch." the man says, "The name's Freddy, but I'm sure you already know that." Spyke starts to slowly rise back to his feet, then stumbles backward in fear. "Looks like someone forgot to take his medication." Freddy comments, then holds up his gloved hand. He then grabs Spyke's wrist with his other hand. "AAAHH!" Freddy roars, then removes his other hand. He sees a bunch of spikes sticking out of Spyke's wrist. Spyke punches Freddy, then kicks him back. Spyke then launches more spikes out all over his body. Freddy rubs his face, then looks at Spyke.

"Let's see what you've got!" Spyke says, launching two more large pikes out of his wrists. Freddy charges at him and swipes, but Spyke manage to block the blades with one of his wrist spikes. He then tries to stab Freddy with his other one, but Freddy grabs his arm. He then kicks Spyke away and tries to stabs him with his claws, but Spyke blocks it again. Spyke manages to stab Freddy in the chest, but Freddy just smiles. Freddy grabs his arm and pulls it from his chest, then flings Spyke over his head. Spyke hits a few rusty pipes on his way down, causing one of his spikes to cut a hole in it. A large amount of steam pours from the pipe, filling the entire area. Spyke makes it back to his feet, only to find himself struggling to see what's in front of him. He searches all around his body, making sure Freddy wasn't sneaking up on him. A few moments pass. "Where are you!" Spyke demands to know.

"Right here." a raspy voice replies from behind Spyke. Spyke turns around, only to receive a fist to the face. Spyke stumbles back, then looks to see Freddy standing in front of him. He takes quick notice of some large blades growing all over Freddy's body. "Kind of like the look." Freddy states. Another glove appears on Freddy's other hand. Spyke was in complete shock, to which Freddy smiles. He then tries to swipe at Spyke, who manages to dodge. Spyke tries to stab Freddy, but he avoids it and tries to swipe again. Freddy manages to slash a gash into Spyke's chest, then tries to stab him. Spyke dodges it, then stabs Freddy in the stomach. Freddy kicks Spyke back, then punches him and tries to swipe him again. Spyke grabs Freddy's arm and flings him into the pipe covered wall. Spyke tries to stab Freddy, but he ducks under it, causing the spike to pierce a pipe. Hot steam spews from the pipe into Spyke's face.

"AAAAHH!" Spyke cries in pain. Freddy knees him in the stomach, then punches in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Heh, you're a pussy." Freddy says, "I've had worse than that." Spyke spits out some blood. He then hears a lot of foot steps. He looks up to find a surprising sight. He sees all the other mutants running through the boiler room.

"GUYS!" Spyke yells, trying to get the groups attention, "HELP!" Shadowcat stops in her tracks and looks over to see Spyke. Rogue, Cyclops, and Jean stop as well.

"Why should we help you?" Cyclops questions, "You weren't willing to be a team player, so why should we?" Spyke looked completely shocked by this.

"GUYS, PLEASE!" Spyke begs, "I thought you were my friends!"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." Jean replies. The four then rush off to join the rest. Spyke couldn't even speak.

"FUCK YOU!" Spyke yells, completely enraged, "YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!" All of a sudden, he's flipped over onto his back. Freddy stands over him, now in his normal form. He grabs Spyke by the neck and rears his claws back.

"Guess your friends aren't comin to save you." Freddy says, "Too bad. Guess I get to have a little more fun." Freddy then brings the claws down.

Spyke wakes up, finding himself back in his room. He looks over to see Nightcrawler, who was asleep in his bed. Anger starts to fill Spyke's body as he remembers what had just happened. He then looks down to see his wounded chest. Spikes start to curl around the wound, ceiling it shut. Spyke gets out of his bed and pulls out two dufflebags.

Jackal walks down a sidewalk. His body was soaked from the pouring rain, but he didn't seem to care. He starts to hum a tune, until he comes to a stop in front of an off white house. Jackal checks his watch, finding the time to be 1:24 am. To Jackal's surprise, the lights in the house were still on. Jackal strolls up to the front door. Jackal rings the doorbell. A young women answers the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman questions, a little nervous from the sight of Jackal.

Spyke sits a folded up piece of paper on his nightstand. He then picks up his dufflebag's and leaves the room. Once downstairs, he sees a sleeping Wolverine on the couch. He opens the door, then stops. He looks around the house one last time. He then leaves the house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yay, another dose of Freddy action! What else will happen? I don't even know. Or do I? Please Review. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

The next morning, the mutants wait out in front of the house, waiting to be taken to the high school. Wolverine walks outside. He looks around at all the mutants.

"Where's Evan?" Wolverine questions.

"Don't know." Shadowcat answers. Wolverine narrows his eyes as he makes his way back into the house. A moment later, Wolverine stumbles into Spyke and Nightcrawler's room.

"Evan?" Wolverine calls, but no one was there. Wolverine notices a folded piece of paper on Spyke's nightstand. He strolls over and picks it up. He opens it and reads.

A few minutes later, Wolverine rushes down the stairs of the basement. Jackal, who was sitting at his desk, turns to see Wolverine.

"Evan's gone!" Wolverien informs, throwing the folded piece of paper on Jackal's desk, "He ran off!"

"What?" Jackal replies, "Why?"

"I don't know." Wolverine replies, "There's something in that note about being betrayed." Jackal picks up the paper and opens it. "Look, I'm gonna drop the students off, and we'll figure this out when I get back." Wolverine informs. He then heads up the stairs. Jackal looks at the paper and begins to read.

"To whom it my concern." Jackal reads, "Over the past few years, I had come to the idea that I had made friends with the other students. But as of last night, I have learned the truth that none of them actually cared for me. All of my so-called 'friends' were willing to leave me for dead in the grasp of that psychotic freak, Freddy. I begged for help, and they turned their backs on me, like the cowardly traitors they are. I ask myself why I rejoined the X-men. Well, I no longer have to ask myself that question, because I swear that it is the last mistake I ever make. All that I have to say is goodbye forever. And I hope you all burn in Hell for what you've done." Jackal sets the paper down on the desk, then rubs his temples. "Goddammit, Evan." he says. All of a sudden, pain rushes to Jackal's head again. It was just as bad as the last time, forcing him out of his chair and onto his knees. Visions start to flash before his eyes. He sees Spyke fighting Freddy. He then sees Spyke laying on the ground in front of Freddy, reaching towards Rogue, Jean, Cyclops, and Shadowcat.

"YOU FUCKING TRAITORS!" Spyke yells. More vision start to race through Jackal's head. He sees Jean standing in front of some kind of pre-school, he sees Rogue tied to a chair, with a syringe being stabbed into her arm, he then sees a man standing in front of Boom-Boom. Jackal hears more of the distorted music.

_**"**__**He wears his heart safety pinned..." **_Jackal hears, _**"All that he knows-glances can cripple-he turns to stone-terrified of whats-from a bird-his mind away-pushing this out of his head-all alone-holding his breath- whats inside-crawls-from a bird!"**_ The visions and music end again. Jackal looks at his wrist, they glowed black again, then slowly returned to normal. Jackal stumbles back to his feet.

"How do I find him!" Jackal's voice races through his head.

"I don't know!" a voice replies. Jackal looks over to see his coat laying on the bed. He picks it up and looks at the back of it, finding a hole with a blood stain around it. Jackal

"Let him go!" orders another voice in Jackal's head.

Later on, Wolverine returns to the basement, finding Jackal on his bed, holding his coat.

"I think we should search around the town." Wolverine explains, "He should still be around here."

"Evan's gone, Logan." Jackal replies, "He's long gone from this town, he's long gone out of this state, and he won't come back."

"What are you talking about?" Wolverine questions.

"I saw what Evan was talking about in the note." Jackal answers, "He was talking about a nightmare he had last night. He encountered Freddy. He saw the others, but they wouldn't help him. It was Freddy. He was playing mind games with Evan. And Evan believed it. And he won't come back."

"So, we just sit back and do nothing?" Wolverine replies.

"Evan's in a better place than here." Jackal states, "I don't want to drag another kid back into this house against their own will. If Storm or Xavier are upset by this, then I'll take the blame." Wolverine is silent, then strolls over to Jackal's desk and sits down in his chair. "I did something last night." Jackal informs. Wolverine looks at him, a little concerned.

"What?" Wolverine questions.

"I found the address of the two survivors of the pre-school." Jackal answers, "The ones Anna got the pills from. I went to their house last night. The girl was a little afraid of my presence, but I forced my way inside. The boy joined us. I tried to ask them about Freddy, but they kept making excuses for why I should leave. I... I just wanted to know if there was a way to get to him. The boy told me he didn't know. I just got caught up in their lying before, I just couldn't trust him. So, things got a little physical. It just started with me pushing him, just to scare him a little. But he started to push back, he wasn't afraid of me. Then... I grabbed him by the neck, and choked him a little. I don't know why I did that. Then... the girl got involved. He grabbed a knife and stabbed me in the back. I was blinded by rage. I... I hit her." Wolverine was silent. "That's when I came to realization." Jackal says, "I quickly got out of there. Then, I came straight home." Jackal and Wolverine were both silent for a moment. "It's just... I think I'm losing my mind." Jackal informs, "Krueger's gotten inside my head. He's attacked Raven. He's after Anna and the others. I just... I've started losing control."

"I know how you feel." Wolverine replies, "I've felt that way before. But there's a little method that I've used. I don't make vengeance the number one thing in my life. When you're focused on it for too long, it starts to control you. Focuse on what's more important right now, protecting those kids. And when your moment of vengeance finally comes, savor it. Don't sit around in your basement drawing pictures of the guy, try to find a way to keep the students alive." Wolverine then stands and heads upstairs. Jackal stands to his feet and tosses his coat to the side. He stumbles over to his desk and studies the pictures on it.

"Maybe he's right." Jackal says to himself.

"Maybe." a raspy voice replies from behind Jackal. Jackal turns in complete shock, but found no one around.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Please Review. Thanks.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jean Grey sat in her third period class room, which was history. She tried to study on what the teacher was saying, but she found herself simply trying to stay awake.

"Damn." Jean thinks to herself, "I knew something like this would happen if me and Scott shared a room. God, I wish he could have just kept it in his pants for the night. I hope he's suffering just as much as me right now." The teacher continued to ramble on with her lesson, with Jean still trying to keep herself awake. All of a sudden, Jean and her desk start to turn. Her eyes widen in complete shock. "Whoa, what's happening?" she questions. When her and her desk have been completey turned around, she finds the other haft of the classroom was gone and there stood a small pre-school in front of her. She turns and looks around at the other students and teacher in the class, but they didn't seem to notice. Jean stands up from her desk and starts to move slowly towards the pre-school. She stops at the fence, then sees a group of children playing. A short, thin man joins the children. The man looked very familiar to Jean. Jean then turns her head back to see that the classroom was gone. Her attentions turns back to the pre-school, as the man starts to speak.

"Guess what, kids." the man says, "We're going to be meeting some new kids today."

"YAAAAY!" the childern cheer. Just then, Xavier and Storm enter through the gate, with pre-school versions of Jean, Cyclops, Boom-Boom, and Gambit by their legs. The man joins them.

"Hi there." the man greets, with a smile on his face, "You must be Charles and Ro. It's so good to have you here."

"And it is a pleasure for us as well." Xavier replies, "And these are our children." The man drops to one knee in front of the children.

"Well, hello there." the man says, "And what's your guys' names?"

"I'm Scott." Cyclops answers.

"Nice to meet you, Scott." the man replies.

"I'm Tabitha." Boom-Boom informs.

"Well, can I call you Tabby for short?" the man questions.

"No." Boom-Boom answers, looking serious.

"Remy LeBeau's the name." Gambit says, pulling out a deck, "How 'bout a game of cards?"

"Maybe later." the man replies, then looks at the littler Jean, "And who are you, little girl?"

"I'm Jean." the littler Jean answers, smiling.

"It's so good to meet all of you." the man informs, "My name is Mr. Krueger." Jean's eyes widen in complete shock. "But the other children call me Freddy." the man says, then stands back to his feet, "I'm sure you'll all get along with the others nicely."

"I do hope so." Xavier replies, "This was the closet pre-school to our home. And the other parents have spoken quite well of you."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be just fine here." Freddy informs.

"I'm glad to hear that." Xavier says, "Now, I think we should be going. Goodbye, children."

"Have fun." Storm adds, as her and Xavier leave the pre-school. The little versions of the mutants join the other children and play. As Freddy was about to make his way over, two more people walk through the gate. It is revealed to be Jackal and Mystique, and with them are pre-school versions of Rogue and Nightcrawler. Jean was completely surprised to see them together.

"Hi, can I help you?" Freddy questions.

"Yes, we're Adrian and Raven Wilson, and we looking for the pre-school." Mystique answers.

"Oh, that's right, Adrian and Raven, we spoke over the phone." Freddy replies, "I thought we had planned to meet on Monday."

"Yes, but sadly we have to meet with a few people about some business, and our babysitter is sick." Jackal explains, "So, we just thought we could drop by and maybe sign the papers today and get these two into the program."

"Well, that's a great idea." Freddy replies, smiling, "I'll go get the papers." Freddy then enters the pre-school. Jean walks around to the gate and enters, yet no one seemed to notice her.

"Daddy." Rogue says, tugging at Jackal's pants leg. Jackal squats down to her level.

"What is it, Anna?" Jackal questions.

"I'm scared." Rogue answers, "I don't wanna stay here."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Jackal informs, "You're going to have fun here. And Mr. Krueger's a nice man."

"Don't leave them here, Adrian!" Jean orders, but no one could hear her.

"Remember what daddy told you about being a big girl?" Jackal questions. Rogue nods. "Well, this is a part of it." Jackal explains, "You can make new friends, and have lots of fun. And your brother's going to be here with you. And I promise, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Promise?" Rogue questions.

"I promise." Jackal repeats. Rogue smiles, then hugs Jackal. Mystique kisses the two children on the cheek as Freddy walks out with a paper and pen in his hand. "How you and Kurt go over and play with the other?" Jackal says. Rogue nods, then her and Nightcrawler go to play.

"Here we are." Freddy says, handing the paper and pen to Jackal, "Just sign the dotted line and they are in."

"Adrian, please, think about what you're doing!" Jean begs, but still, no one heard. Before Jackal could sign, Mystique stops him.

"Adrian, I don't know if the kids are really ready for this." Mystique informs.

"I think they're old enough for pre-school, honey." Jackal replies, "And it's going to be a great experience for them." Mystique thinks for a moment. then nods.

"You're right." Mystique says.

"No!" Jean yells.

"A lot of parents have felt the same way." Freddy informs, "But once they see how much fun the children have, they fell like they made the right choice." Jackal and Mystique sign the paper, then hand it back to Freddy. "Perfect." Freddy says, "It's going to be great having little Anna and Kurt here." Jackal and Mystique smile.

"Bye, kids." Jackal says, "We'll be back to pick you up soon."

"Bye, daddy." Rogue replies, waving. The two leave the pre-school. Freddy smiles, then looks at the children. Jean looks in utter horror at the man that was in front of her. Freddy then makes his way back into the pre-school. Jean sighs and makes her way over to her littler self, who was playing tea party. Jean looks around at the other version of the mutants. Cyclops was playing a game of catch with another child. Gambit was playing a game of solitaire. Shadowcat was picking flowers. Boom-Boom was throwing little timebombs in front of some of the other children, scaring them. And Nightcrawler was pushing Rogue on a swing. "Higher, Kurt, higher." Rogue says. Nightcrawler pushes Rogue again, only for her to come back down and knock Nightcrawler back, causing him to teleport to the other side of the fence. Nightcrawler looks around in confusion. A hand then phases through the fence and pulls Nightcrawler back inside. Nightcrawler finds himself in front of Shadowcat.

"You're funny looking." Shadowcat states. Rogue looks around for Nightcrawler, while she still sat on the swing. Just then, she finds herself looking at a card, which was the Queen of Hearts. Rogue looks over to see Gambit holding it.

"For you, Chere." Gambit says, "Remy's lucky lady." Rogue takes the card and blushes a little. Jean smiles at the sight, then looks down to see that there was a little tea cup sat in font of her. She looks over to see her littler version smiling at her.

"Jean, you can see me?" Jean questions. Her littler copy nods. Just then, Freddy joins the two.

"Hi there, Jean." Freddy greets, "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a tea party with a beautiful princess." the little Jean answers, "She's right there." The littler Jean points at Jean, but Freddy didn't seem to notice her.

"Well, it's very good to meet you." Freddy says, trying to play along, "Hey, Jean, I have a great idea. How about we go and explore a little dungeon that's under the school? But you can't tell anyone about it."

"Jean, tell him no." Jean orders.

"The princess says I shouldn't." the little Jean informs.

"Well, she can come with us." Freddy replies, "And I've heard that there's treasure down there."

"Treasure?" the little Jean questions.

"Don't listen to him, Jean!" Jean says.

"Yeah." Freddy answers, "You want treasure, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Jean replies, "Let's go!" Freddy grins then stands up with the littler Jean. The two make their way towards the school.

"Jean, no!" Jean yells, trying to follow them. Just then, Cyclops accidently throws a ball over the fence.

"I'll get it!" Shadowcat says, then phase through the fence. She ran into the street where the ball laid. Jean turns her attention toward the street, then sees a car heading towards Shadowcat.

"KITTY!" Jean yells. She then uses her powers to lift Shadowcat into the air, right before the car could hit her.

"Hey, I'm flying!" Shadowcat yells. The other children look on in amasement. Jean then brings Shadowcat back over the fence with the other children. Jean then turns back to the pre-school and rushes inside. She runs down the dark halls, searching for Freddy and her littler self.

"Jean!" Jean calls out, "Jean!" She runs down some more halls. All of a sudden, she finds the little version of herself crying in a hall. Jean quickly rushes over to her. "Jean, are you okay?" she questions.

"She was a very good girl." a raspy voice says. Jean looks up to see Freddy, now with burnt skin, a brown fedora, a green and red striped sweater, and a glove with four blades attached to the fingers on his hand. "She didn't scream a single bit." Freddy informs. Jean grabs her littler self and runs back down the halls. After awhile of running, she stops and leans against a wall. She breathed heavily, then peeks around a corner, finding no one there. Jean sighs, then turns, only for Freddy to ram his claws into the littler Jean.

Jean wakes up, finding herself back in her class room. She sighs in relief, then looks down. Her eyes went completely wide. She raises her hand and covers her chest with a book.

"Yes, Miss Grey?" the teacher questions.

"I'm not feeling too well." Jean answers, "May I please be excused."

"Yes, you may." the teacher replies. Jean stands and leave the classroom, still holding her book to her chest. Jean quickly rushes into the girls restroom. She removes the book, revealing four small stab wounds on her chest.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pretty shocking stuff, right? What will come next? Read to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Rogue and Shadowcat walk down the halls of the high school.

"So, you wanna go to the mall after school?" Shadowcat questions.

"Can't." Rogue answers, "Remy's taking me out to dinner and a movie."

"Aaaww, a nice romantic night out." Shadowcat replies, grinning.

"Yeah, if you think seeing a bunch of sluts and assholes being butchered is romantic." Rogue says.

"To you, I'm sure it is." Shadowcat states. The two enter the girls restroom. Both stop when they see a puddle of blood leaking out from under a stall. Rogue quickly rushes over to the stall and kicks the door open, finding a bloody Jean on the toilet.

"Jean, what happen?" Rogue questions, now shocked.

"I... I fell asl-asleep in... class." Jean answers, her speech effected by her loss of blood. Her shirt was torn up and poorly wrapped around her wounds. "I... tried to fix it." Jean replies, "But... I think... I made... it worse."

"Kitty, go get Kurt!" Rogue orders. Shadowcat quickly rushes out of the restroom. Rogue grabs some paper towels and removes the remains of Jean's shirt. She wipes up some blood, then pushes a wad down over the wounds. "Jean, you need to hold these here to add pressure." Rogue informs, "We have to stop the bleeding." Jean slowly moves her hands to the wad of paper towels and pushes down on them as much as she could. Rogue pulls out her cell phone and dials a number. "Adrian, where are you?" she questions, "...Something's happened! ...Jean fell asleep in class! ...Yeah, she's in pretty bad shape! She's lost a lot of blood! ...We're gonna have Kurt bring her to you!" Rogue hangs up her phone, just as Nightcrawler is dragged into the restroom by Shadowcat. Nightcrawler's eyes widen when he sees the bloody Jean.

"Vat happened?" Nightcrawler questions.

"She fell asleep." Rogue answers, as she grabs the remains of the ripped up shirt and wraps it around the wad of paper towels over the wounds, "I need you to take her back to the house." She then helps Jean to her feet, who proceeds to stumble, almost falling. Nightcrawler picks her up, then disappears into a cloud of blue smoke.

**[A few moments ago}**

Jackal stood outside, staring at something in front of him. Just then, his cell phone ring. He pulls it out and answers it.

"Hello?" Jackal questions, "...I'm out right now, Anna. What's wrong? ...What happened? ...Is she injured? ...Okay, I'm heading back to the house right now." he then hangs up his phone and puts it away. He stares at the burned remains of a building that once stood in front of him. A sign was by the building, which read 'Badham Preschool'. "I'll be back tonight, Krueger." Jackal says, "And I'll find a way to get rid of you." He then vanishes into a cloud of black smoke.

Back in the restroom, Rogue and Shadowcat try to clean up the blood.

"God, I really hope Jean's been tested." Shadowcat states, as she wipes up some blood.

"You might wanna get sourself checked." Rogue says, "If the rumors I've heard about Jean are true, then we both might be in trouble."

"But you started those rumors." Shadowcat informs.

"Don't really get your point." Rogue replies, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Shadowcat says, "Let's just hurry this up, we're late to class."

"Please, I'm not going to class after cleaning this shit up." Rogue states, "I'm going home. Wanna join me?"

"Well... I guess." Shadowcat replies, as she wipes up the last of the blood. The two head for the door, and Rogue goes to open it. All of a sudden, Rogue's vision goes blurry. Rogue reaches for the handle, but just couldn't find it. "Anna, what's wrong?" Shadowcat questions, a little confused.

"Nothing." Rogue answers, "My vision's just a little fuzzy." Just then, a sharp pain rushes to her head. "Aaaahh!" Rogue cries, dropping to her knees.

"Anna, are you okay?" Shadowcat says, trying to help her up. As soon as the pain came, it was gone just as quick. "Anna?" Shadowcat questions.

"I'm fine." Rogue replies, "Just had a massive headache."

"How long have you been having these?" Shadowcat questions.

"This is the first one." Rogue informs, "And I never thought I would have one that painful."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it." Shadowcat states.

"It was just a headache." Rogue says, "I bet it's just from all this stress."

Later that night, Rogue and Gambit return to her and Shadowcat's room.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Remy." Rogue informs.

"Well, I was hopin it wasn't over yet." Gambit says, "If yu get what I mean?" Rogue grins then kisses Gambit.

Wolverine sat in his bed, watching TV. Just then, Shadowcat enters the room.

"I guess I'm bunking with you tonight." Shadowcat sighs, "Anna and Remy want the room to themselves." Wolverine smirks a little. "So, how's Jean doing?" Shadowcat questions.

"She's better." Wolverine answers, "Good that you guys found her when you did, any later and it might have been too late. Scott's gonna take care of her for the night."

"That's good." Shadowcat says, as she crawls into Gambit's bed, "Just goes to show that you should keep a pill on you at all times." Wolverine nods.

Back with Rogue and Gambit, both laid in Rogue's bed, under the sheet. Their clothes were piled on the floor. As the two make love, Rogue reaches over to her night stand and grabs her bottle of Hypnocil. She opens it and pours out two pills.

"Just for good measures." Rogue informs, downing her pill and dropping the other into Gambit's mouth. The two then share another kiss.

Jackal walks through the burnt remains of the pre-school's hallways with a flashlight. He soon comes to the basement door, only to find the steps were missing. He leaps down and searches around, he soon finds a small doorway and crouches under it and finds himself in other room. Most of the room was completely destoryed. Jackal sits down and leans against a wall. He pulls a bottle of sleeping pills from his pocket, and drains the entire bottle into his mouth. He chews on the pills, trying to speed up the effects of the drugs.

"You know, I bet you were a real coward, Freddy." Jackal says, after swallowing the pills, "I mean, the way that you violated those children. I bet it was because you were too afraid to get a woman to like you. Too afraid to ask a woman for her phone number. Too afraid of rejection. But children were a lot easier, weren't they. And you know what? You're just as much of a coward in death than you were in life. You go after all these teens, but mostly never go for the adults. You know I can kick your ass, and you're afraid of that. You want to take out the ones that are weaker than me and Logan. If you truly weren't a coward, you'd come and face me like a man." Jackal leans his head back and closes his eyes, waiting for the pills to take effect.

"Oh my god, Remy!" Rogue screams in pleasure.

"Anna... I won't let you be taken from me." Jackal states, as he starts to become drowsy.

"God, REMY!" Rogue screams more.

"He won't take you." Jackal says, as his body becomes very relaxed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Rogue screams one finally time, before collapsing onto Gambit. Both breathed heavily together. "I love ypu, Remy LeBeau." Rogue whispers into Gambit's ear. She then turns to see that Gambit had fallen asleep. Rogue smirks and rolls her eyes. "Men." she thinks to herself, then gets up and puts her clothes back on. She leaves the room and makes her way down the hall. She soon finds herself walking down the stairs to the basement. She sees Jackal sitting at his desk. "Hey, I just wanted to come and tell you goodnight." Rogue informs. Jackal didn't reply, nor did he make any movement. "Adrian, please, can you just talk to me." Rogue says, sounding a little upset, "I'm really worried about you." Jackal still did not respond. "Adrian!" Rogue yells, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. She stumbles back in horror. Jackal was now lifeless, and had the words 'Freddy's coming for you' sliced into his chest. Just then, a hand grabs Rogue's hair from behind. "AAHHH!" Rogue screams, then turns around to see Freddy. Freddy pushes her back against a wall, then holds one of his claws to her throat.

"Did you really think you could keep me away with pills for long?" Freddy questions. Rogue shook in utter terror. "Only losers do drugs!" Freddy states, as he rears his claws back.

Rogue wakes up in her bed, with sweat pouring down her face. She looks over to see Gambit, who was still asleep. Rogue grabs her bottle of pills and studies them, looking concerned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen next? Read more to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


	30. Chapter 30

**The next chapter of The Nightmares From Hell.**

* * *

Jackal walks down a narrow hall full of doors. As he did, he looked into each room, finding one with Jean and Scott making love, one with Boom-Boom making love to Wolverine and Nightcrawler, then finds one with Gambit making love to Shadowcat. Jackal raise an eyebrow to each of the sights, until someone steps in front of him. Jackal looks to see that it was Rogue, who was wearing a robe.

"Come on, Adrian, join the party." Rogue says, with a seductive smile. She grabs Jackal by his shirt and pulls him down to her level, then licks his cheek. "Mmm, you taste good." She comments, then pulls Jackal into another room.

"Anna, what's gotten into you?" Jackal questions.

"Nothing... yet." Rogue giggles, "Come on, have a little fun. " She opens her robe and lets it drop to the floor, revealing her perfect, naked body. Jackal picks the robe back up and extends it towards Rogue.

"Anna, put your robe back on." Jackal says. Rogue grabs the robe and flings it behind her, then smiles and Jackal.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about us." Rogue replies, rubbing Jackal's chest.

"I'm with your mother." Jackal states.

"Who cares?" Rogue says, as she starts to remove Jackal's coat, "It'll be our little secret." She tosses the coat to the side, then gazes into Jackal's blank white eyes. Jackal felt him become entranced by her beauty, starting to lose control of his action. Rogue slowly brings her lips to Jackal's, as they share a passionate kiss. Jackal finds himself completely lost in the moment, showing no other emotion but lust. Rogue starts to unbutton Jackal's pant and pull then down. She then works off Jackal's shirt and tosses it to the side with the coat. She then looks down at Jackal's black underwear. She grins at Jackal. "Guess you were a lot more excited than I thought." Rogue comments, then pulls down the underwear. She then lays down on the bed and motions for Jackal to come over. Jackal takes a step forward, then stops. "What's wrong?" Rogue questions. Jackal turns and walks out of the room. "Adrian?" Rogue questions, seeming confused. She gets up and follows Jackal. She grabs him by the shoulder, only for him to turn around and stab her in the stomach with his katana. Jackal pulls the katana out, and Rogue falls to the ground, dead. Jackal stares at Rogue's body, showing very little emotion. All of a sudden, a hand bursts through Jackal's chest. The hand wore a glove with four blades attached to it. Blood starts to pour from Jackal's mouth. Just then, Freddy's head appears over his shoulder and looks down at the body of Rogue.

"A damn shame." Freddy says, "You could have had a little fun with her." Freddy rips his arm from Jackal's chest, who then falls to the ground over top of Rogue's body.

Jackal's lifeless body sits on the floor of the pre-school, with blood pouring from his chest.

Rogue sat in her room, as she continued to study the bottle of pills in her hand. Just then, Gambit wakes up and sees her, quickly taking notices of the concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong, Chere?" Gambit questions.

"Remy, I... I just had a nightmare." Rogue answers. Gambit's eyes widen in complete shock.

"But... da pills, they're suppose to work." Gambit says, "Didn't yu take one?"

"Yeah." Rogue replies, "You saw me take one."

"But I didn't have a dream." Gambit informs, "Maybe yurs just hasn't taken effect yet."

"I don't know, Remy." Rogue says.

"Yu want me to stay up with yu?" Gambit questions.

"Yeah, it would make me feel a little better." Rogue answers. Gambit smiles, then kisses Rogue.

The next morning, Rogue and Gambit make their ways downstairs, finding the other students getting ready for school. The two enter the kitchen, finding Wolverine at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"What are you doing up this early?" Rogue questions, "I thought it was Adrian's day to take us."

"The asshole never came home last night." Wolverine answers, sounding a little angered.

"Never came back?" Gambit replies, "But where would Adrian go?"

"I don't know." Wolverine says, "All I know is that he said he was going to meet someone last night. The son of a bitch better have a very good reason when he gets back." Rogue turns her attention to Gambit.

"You don't think he's with someone, do you?" Rogue questions.

"Adrian?" Gambit replies, "No. He loves yur mother too much to do dat." Rogue thinks for a moment.

"I guess you're right." Rogue says, "But who could he be meeting?"

"Who knows?" Gambit replies, "Maybe he decided to take a trip back to visit Raven. Maybe yu should call him."

"Good idea." Rogue states, then pulls out her cell phone. She dials a number, then puts the phone to her ear. A few seconds pass.

"Hey, you've reached Adrian, please leave a message after..." Jackal's voicemail says, until Rogue hangs up the phone.

"Didn't answer." Rogue informs, "That's strange. He almost always answers."

"Stop worryin, Chere." Gambit says, "I'm sure Adrian will be back when we get home later." Just then, Rogue's phone rings. "See, maybe dat's him." Gambit informs. Rogue looks at her phone, reading the number.

"No, it's Mark." Rogue replies, then answers the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Anna, I'm sure you know who this is." Mark's voice says on the other line.

"Yeah." Rogue replies.

"Hey, remember those pills you gave me?" Mark questions, "You know, the ones that are supposed to keep me from dreaming? Yeah, well guess what? They didn't work!"

"What?" Rogue says, now shocked.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I haven't done anything to deserve this!" Mark yells.

"Mark, you don't understand, the pills should work." Rogue informs.

"You know what, fuck you, Anna!" Mark replies, "And fuck the rest of you freaks! I thought you guys were my friends, and you pull this shit on me! I hope Freddy makes you all suffer!" Mark hangs up on Rogue. Rogue sighs, then closes her phone and puts it away.

"Mark thinks we tried to trick him." Rogue explains, "The pills didn't work on him." Wolverine and Gambit both looked at Rogue, with looks of concern on their faces.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will the X-men learn what has happened to Jackal? Will Rogue figure out the problem with the Hypnocil? And what will happen next? Read more to find out. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
